Roswell Angel
by JBehrsGurl
Summary: LONG AWAITED IT IS HERE! CH. 12! Kyle and Liz are Bro and Sis. They move to Roswell, the rest you will have to see for your self... PLEASE R/R!!! I really NEED to know!!!!
1. Comming To Roswell

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Roswell Characters, But If I could I would like to have Jason Behr and Brendan Fehr please. K, thanks you.  
  
Summary: Liz and Kyle are brother and sister, they move to Roswell. Liz and Michael hit it off for a while but she can't help but feel the pull to Max. Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess are all Aliens. Alex, Maria, and Kyle are not. Liz and Kyle were adopted and Liz is not yet know whether I want her to be alien or not so, we'll just leave that lank for now. b ENJOY! b  
  
Author's Notes: Although this is not my first FanFic It is one that I haven't i REALLY i looked over so you guys are like my sditors okay???  
  
  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Coming To Roswell  
  
"So you're going to Roswell and I don't want to here another word about it! Do you hear me Kyle?" Mr. Ramirez scolded Kyle and then quickly turned to Liz, "And as for you Liz! I don't want to hear any complaints from the Parkers you hear? You are to behave yourself fluently!" He pointed his finger at Liz and shook his head as she crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Liz. You are 17 years old and you still act as if you're 10."  
  
"Do not." Liz smiled, uncrossing her eyes.  
  
"Fine I'll go but why are do we have to stay with the Parkers?" Kyle complained.  
  
"Because your mother and I have to go to travel to Europe for our company."  
  
"So you make us stay with Mom's sister?"  
  
"And what is wrong with my sister?" Mrs. Ramirez asked angrily.  
  
"It's not her, it's just that-."  
  
"They'll make us work at the CrashDown with them!" Kyle finished his sister's sentence.  
  
"Good! Then maybe you two will learn a thing or two about responsibility!" Their mother shrieked.  
  
"Dad?" Liz and Kyle turned to their father for support.  
  
"Don't look at me kids, I agree." He shrugged.  
  
Liz and Kyle walked away in defeat.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Kyle said jumping on Liz's bed.  
  
"Well deal with it cuz there is no changing their minds." Liz responded rolling her eyes and throwing a pillow at his head.  
  
"But what about our friends? What about Miguel?" Kyle said.  
  
Liz froze, she had completely forgotten about leaving her boyfriend, Miguel, behind.  
  
"Liz?" Kyle waved his hands in front of her face.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Kyle! I never even thought about what we'd be leaving behind! We can't just switch school's and leave behind everyone we've known forever!" She cried.  
  
"Liz. Don't cry, it's gunna be okay. All right? I mean. Miguel loves you and, well as his best friend, and as your brother," Kyle pointed to himself, "I know that you two are the real thing okay?" Kyle reassured his sister.  
  
"Thanks Kyle, you're the best." She hugged her brother, "Roswell, New Mexico here we come, straight from Sacramento, California." She whispered.  
  
***  
  
"Liz and Kyle Ramirez is that you!" Mrs. Parker screamed at the two teenagers standing on her front porch.  
  
"Yup tia it's us!" Liz smiled, hugging her aunt.  
  
"Hey tia, it's good to see ya." Kyle hugged her.  
  
"Oh my gosh the last time I saw either of you, you we this big!" She put her hand to her stomach, indicating their shortness.  
  
They all shared a laugh before a young boy around Liz and Kyle's age interrupted them.  
  
"Nancy I'm sorry I'm late but I had a situation to take care of and Mr. Parker said to come and apologize to you personally. So --sorry." He half smiled, though everyone could tell it was faked. This boy had attitude that he didn't care to hide, Liz detected. Kyle elbowed her in the side, noticing her attention was on this boy. She grimaced.  
  
"Michael, this is my niece, Liz, and this is my nephew, Kyle! Kyle, Liz, this is my loyal cook, Michael!" Mrs. Parker cheerfully introduced them.  
  
"Hey." Kyle nodded.  
  
"Hi," Michael nodded back, "Hey Liz." He smiled at her.  
  
"Hey yourself." She flirted.  
  
Michael lifted an eyebrow in amusement, he thought her the shy type.  
  
"Well me and my sister have to settle in so bye Michael." Kyle said edging his sister away from Michael, "We'll be upstairs Tia."  
  
"See ya around, Liz." Michael replied.  
  
"Not if I can help it." Kyle mumbled.  
  
***  
  
"What was that?" Kyle asked his sister questionably in her room.  
  
"This isn't your room! Get out." She replied sarcastically.  
  
"I can't believe you'd do that to Miguel!" Kyle scolded.  
  
"Do what? It's not as if I had a hot make out session with him!"  
  
"Whatever." He replied walking away.  
  
Liz unpacked her bags and walked down stairs the CrashDown.  
  
"Hey tia." Liz greeted her aunt.  
  
"Hey babe, make yourself at home!" She said grabbing a tray and handing Liz a menu.  
  
"Thanks." Liz said sitting at the only available table in the restaurant. The CrashDown was packed with people and Liz was surprised to see so many travelers.  
  
"Hey! Do you mind if I sit here?" A cute blonde in a light blue alien waitress outfit, asked Liz.  
  
"Oh, sure." Liz answered.  
  
"Thanks a bunch Hun." The girl took her apron off and sat down, "Oh my gosh the place is sooo packed! I had to beg your aunt to let me take a break!" She shrieked as her antennas bounced on top of her head.  
  
"How'd you know she's my-."  
  
"Are you kidding? You and your brother are all she's been talking about for the past 2 weeks!" The girl laughed.  
  
"Oh, well my name is-."  
  
"Liz Ramirez, I know, I'm Maria." They shook hands, "So how do ya like it here so far?"  
  
"Well, I'm kinda bummed leaving all my friends but other than that I'm coo." Liz shrugged.  
  
"Hey, can I join?" Michael interrupted, sitting beside Liz.  
  
Maria rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you've met Michael."  
  
"We've met." Michael said staring at Liz a slight smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Yea." Liz replied staring back not hiding her smile.  
  
"So have you been shown around Roswell yet?" Michael asked Liz.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Would you like to be given a tour?" He devilishly replied.  
  
"I dunno, are you offering?" Liz smiled.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Liz smiled.  
  
"I get off at 7." Michael replied getting up, "I'll meet you here after then."  
  
"I never said yes." Liz teased.  
  
"You didn't have to, cuz I don't take no for an answer." He turned and walked back to the kitchen, while Maria stared in amazement.  
  
"What?" Liz asked.  
  
"I can't believe he just asked you out like that! Michael's never social towards anyone! Ever!" Maria shrieked.  
  
"So?" Liz shrugged.  
  
"So? So I've been trying to get at him for months!"  
  
"Oh Maria I didn't mean-."  
  
"Oh no babe, it's cool, totally, he's fair game. I'm cool with it okay?"  
  
"Okay." Liz nodded.  
  
"Just promise me Details!" Maria squealed.  
  
"Sure!" Liz giggled.  
  
"Well I Gotta gets back to work! See ya later." Maria trotted back to work.  
  
Liz smiled to herself in glee; maybe Roswell wasn't going to be that bad after all.  
  
***  
  
Liz sat at the same table she sat in earlier that day, only this time she was waiting for Michael to get off his shift. Liz glanced at her watch: it was 6:50. Only ten more minutes till her 'tour' of Roswell, Liz wanted to see the tour of Michael Guerin instead. He was totally hot, yet Liz couldn't help the pang in her heart as she thought of Miguel waiting back home for her.  
  
"Hey." Michael replied from behind Liz, "Ready to go?"  
  
"Oh, yea." Liz hadn't realized that she had been thinking about Miguel for the past 10 minutes.  
  
"Kay, let's go." He smirked.  
  
"Go where?" Kyle blocked their exit.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes, "Kyle, he's just going to show me around Roswell, ya know as 'friends'."  
  
"You touch her, you die, understand?" Kyle threatened Michael.  
  
Michael looked at Kyle as if he posed no threat in the world, "Whatever, C'mon Liz." Michael took her hand and guided her outside.  
  
"Sorry about my brother, it's just that-."  
  
"No need for explanations. I don't care."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So where do you wanna go?" Michael asked.  
  
"I dunno, you're the guide, guide me big boy." She teased, pushing him playfully.  
  
"Alright."  
  
15 minutes later Liz and Michael were at a park, laying on the grass, staring at the stars, "Their beautiful aren't they?" Michael replied sadly.  
  
"Yea. what's wrong?" Liz asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"All right, play mister tough guy then." She shrugged. But Michael remained silent.  
  
"I like you Liz." He replied after a couple of silent minutes, resting on his side.  
  
"I like you too Michael." She smiled, getting up to lean on her side also.  
  
Then he kissed her. Sending bolts of lightning through her body.  
  
"Wow." She replied breathless when he pulled away.  
  
"I second that." He laughed.  
  
Liz laughed too, "I didn't expect that."  
  
"I didn't expect to kiss you." He answered truthfully.  
  
"I'm glad you did." Liz grinned, "I'm hoping you'll do it again sometime soon."  
  
"I'm not one to disappoint a lady." He kissed her again.  
  
***  
  
"Aww." Liz sighed happily as she laid on her bed in her pj's. She had just spent the last 45 minutes making out Michael in the park under the stars. How romantic was that?  
  
"Liz! Telephone!" Mr. Parker yelled upstairs to Liz.  
  
"Coming!" Liz ram down stairs, "Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Liz?"  
  
"Miguel?" Liz froze.  
  
"Liz how are you?"  
  
"Fine, tired, but fine. You?"  
  
"Miserable."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Liz. I don't know how to say this." He paused.  
  
"Say what Miguel?" Liz worried.  
  
"We've been together for so long, and we've never been apart."  
  
"So? What are you saying Miguel?"  
  
"So I'm not sure how to deal with this Liz, I miss you too much."  
  
"Ah, Miguel that's so sweet." Liz replied shyly.  
  
"I'm not sweet."  
  
"Oh sure you are, you're my lil honey bear."  
  
"Liz, stop it, you're not making this any easier."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I don't think this is going to work out." He replied flatly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I know how you are Liz, your gunna find someone else, and. and I'll still be here waiting for you. An-and that's just not fair."  
  
"So what are you saying Miguel? That your jealous of someone that doesn't even exist?"  
  
"No. I know you Liz, he already exists."  
  
"Miguel." Liz's voice tightened.  
  
"No Liz, I didn't call to argue about this, I called to TELL you this."  
  
"Oh." Liz responded after a while.  
  
"It's just that we're so far apart and I just don't think it would work. I still love you Liz, I'll always love you, it's just that-."  
  
~Click~  
  
Liz hung up the phone.  
  
***  
  
"Liz!" Mr. and Mrs. Parker greeted her as she walked in the CrashDown for breakfast the next morning.  
  
"Mornin!" Liz smiled.  
  
"So what'll it be?" Mr. Parker asked Liz.  
  
"Pancakes." She said smiling big, the hurt from Miguel's harsh words last night fading away.  
  
"Back in a minute." He went to the kitchen.  
  
Liz sat at a booth with Kyle.  
  
"Have fun last night?" Kyle scowled.  
  
"Very much thank you." Liz grinned.  
  
"I can't believe you'd hurt my best friend like that."  
  
"For your info Kyle, Miguel broke up with me last night!" Liz shrieked.  
  
"What?! Why?!"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"You hung up on him didn't you." Kyle said.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"The jerk." Kyle mumbled.  
  
Liz smiled, "It's alright Kyle, I'm fine."  
  
"I'm sure you are, you haven't unscrewed that smiled since you came home last night."  
  
"Shut up." Liz threw her balled up napkin at his face.  
  
"So anywayz, I try out for wrestling tomorrow."  
  
"You'll make it."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Kyle, I'm your sister, I know. Besides we both know you're the best."  
  
"I dunno, I hear Max Evans is the best."  
  
"Max?" Liz asked curious.  
  
"The team cap. I wonder if I can take him."  
  
"Is he that good?" Liz asked.  
  
"So I hear. Will you come for support?" Kyle said.  
  
"Do you even have to ask? Cute guys in tights? What more could a girl want? I'll go, definitely! Oh wait!" Liz yelled.  
  
"What?" Kyle backed up in his seat.  
  
"Can I bring Maria? I don't wanna be there by myself." Liz said.  
  
"Maria?" Kyle wondered.  
  
"The blonde you were goggling over yesterday." Liz replied.  
  
"I was not."  
  
"Were too."  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Were too!"  
  
"Pancakes are ready! Eat 'em while their hot!" Mrs. Parker replied serving them.  
  
WERE NOT! Kyle mouthed.  
  
"Just eat." Liz laughed.  
  
***  
  
"Mmmm, tia that was the best!" Kyle replied rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Yea tia I can't even remember the last time we've had pancakes this good." Liz smiled.  
  
"Well I can't take all the credit!" Nancy grinned.  
  
"Thank you tio!" Liz and Kyle yelled to the kitchen.  
  
"Anytime kids!" Mr. Parker yelled back.  
  
A couple of minutes passed before there was a knock at the CrashDown's double doors.  
  
"I'll get it!" Liz yelped.  
  
"We're not open for another hour so if you-."  
  
"Liz, it's me." Liz heard the voice and smiled opening the door.  
  
"Michael. What brings you here?" She asked.  
  
"Well I wanted to start my shift early." He rubbed his brow. Just then a curly haired, blue-eyed blonde stepped in. "Hey there, I'm Michael's sister, Tess, you must be Liz." Tess held out her hand cheerfully.  
  
"Yea, it's nice to meet you." Liz replied.  
  
"Well I'm going to the mall in couple of minutes would you like to go with me?" Tess offered.  
  
"Sure! I really wanted to check out the malls around here!"  
  
"Great! So you go get changed and I'll be waiting down here for ya, the mall open's in 15 minutes so you got plenty of time, no rush!" Tess giggled.  
  
"Dressed?" Liz whispered, "Oh!" Liz blushed realizing that she was still I her pajamas.  
  
"I think they're cute." Michael teased.  
  
Liz smiled and ran up stairs in embarrassment.  
  
20 minutes later she was showered and ready to go.  
  
"Oh, Tess?" Liz asked when they were at the door.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Is it okay if my brother Kyle tags along? I really don't wanna leave him, he hasn't made any friends yet."  
  
"Oh yea sure! I don't mind a bit." Tess waved her hand.  
  
"Thanks Tess. KYLE!" Liz yelled up stairs.  
  
"What? Is it really necessary to yell like that Liz?" Kyle said walking slowly down the stairs, rubbing his head, "I think you just gave me a headache."  
  
"You're coming with me and Tess to the mall." Liz smiled, grabbing Kyle by the arm.  
  
"I am?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Yep, you're one of us today." Tess winked.  
  
"Tess is it?" Kyle smirked.  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"I think I'm gunna like it here in Roswell." Kyle responded, taking both girls by the arm. 


	2. Torn between Like and Love

Ch. 2  
  
Torn Between Like and Love  
  
"So you'll defiantly come with me?" Liz asked Maria that night on the phone, while she hung up her new clothes from the mall.  
  
"Sure! I mean think about it, cute guys in-."  
  
"Tights?" Liz finished.  
  
"You're cool Liz Ramirez, I like you."  
  
"I hope you'll be my friend, Deluca, when school starts."  
  
"Do you even have to ask?"  
  
Liz laughed, "I guess not."  
  
"What time should I come over so we can leave for your bro's match tomorrow?" Maria asked.  
  
"Well what are you doing right now?" Liz asked.  
  
"Well I WAS meditating, but nothing I guess."  
  
"You wanna sleep over? I'm dying to tell you about Michael!" Liz squealed.  
  
"Oh I am SO there babe!" Maria giggled.  
  
"Want me to come pick you up?" Liz offered.  
  
"Nah, my mother's bringing over some banana cream pies to your aunt anyways, I'll be there in a sec." Maria hung up.  
  
"Tia!" Liz yelled.  
  
"Yea babe?" She asked.  
  
"Can Maria stay the night?"  
  
"Oh sure Liz! I'm so glad that you and your brother are making friends so quickly!"  
  
"Yea, the people here are so friendly."  
  
"I think it's so cute that brother and sister and brother and sister are dating!"  
  
"Huh?" Liz asked confused.  
  
"Well you and Michael and Tess and Kyle, of course!"  
  
"Tess and Kyle?"  
  
"Yea, they just left right now. Didn't Kyle tell you?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure he'll end up telling me every detail the minute he gets home." Liz beamed.  
  
"Alright then Mija, I gotta wait for Amy downstairs so."  
  
"When you see Maria,"  
  
"I'll send her right up." Nancy patted Liz's leg.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
***  
  
"He kissed you?! Oh my gosh you are like the luckiest girl alive!" Maria shrieked.  
  
"Nah, I don't know."  
  
"Well he's a hottie." Maria replied.  
  
"I know that and I'm totally into him too Maria, but there's something missing."  
  
"Missing? Babe did you hit your head?" Maria teased.  
  
"No I mean it's like I feel that I have a purpose here in Roswell, I don't know it came to me last night when me and Michael were laying under the stars."  
  
"Uh, okay."  
  
"I'm so weird." Liz smacked her forehead.  
  
"Don't beat yourself up."  
  
Liz shrugged.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Liz answered.  
  
"Hello? Is Kyle Ramirez there?" A mysterious voice replied.  
  
"Uh no he's not, I'm his sister though, you can tell me and I'll give him the message."  
  
"Oh, well I'm Max Evans and-."  
  
"Your Max Evans?" Liz interrupted excited, making Maria interested.  
  
"Yea." An awkward silence filled the phone.  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean to weird you out it's just that I wanted to ask you if you think my brother has a chance, I heard you're the team's cap and all."  
  
"Well judging from your brother's recommendations I would have to say, what size jersey and letterman jacket will he need?"  
  
"Really?" Liz asked happily.  
  
"Yea." He chuckled.  
  
"You sound cute Max Evans." Liz couldn't believe she just said that.  
  
"So do you Liz." He laughed.  
  
"I'll be seeing ya tomorrow than?"  
  
"At try outs?"  
  
"Yup, I'm coming for sisterly support."  
  
"I'm looking forward to seeing you their Liz Ramirez."  
  
"I'm looking forward to seeing you in tights Max Evans."  
  
They both exchanged laughs and hung up.  
  
"Who are you Liz? Super Woman or something? I mean you're like a total dude magnet!" Maria shrieked throwing a pillow at Liz playfully.  
  
"You just gotta know how to handle them," Liz shrugged, "I mean if you want Michael you gotta be straight forward."  
  
"Thank you Yoda." Maria bowed, "But just to let you know, Max is Michael's best friend."  
  
Liz smiled devilishly, "That's a challenge I'm willing to take, and Maria."  
  
"Yea?" Maria replied nervous.  
  
"That's where you come in, you want Michael?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"You gotta be pure Teflon baby! And don't take no for an answer!"  
  
Maria laughed nervously; a girl like this was just what Roswell needed.  
  
***  
  
"Kyle!" Liz screamed up stairs as she and Maria waited downstairs in the CrashDown.  
  
"What? Can it Liz! I got like 2 minutes to get ready and you keep yelling at me!"  
  
"You're taking forever! C'mon! I wanna go now!" Liz whined.  
  
"Cool it girl before he blows." Maria chimed in.  
  
"He's such a slow poke! Ever since we were kids! KYLE! I'm leaving you!" Liz yelled walking out the door to her car.  
  
Kyle came running down the stairs to her, "Alright, alright! I'm here miss pushy! God I was looking for my lucky socks and -."  
  
"You mean these?" Liz replied dangling them in front of his face.  
  
"Yes, where'd." Kyle replied curious as he sat in the car.  
  
"I took them from your drawer last night, maybe next time you'll think twice before going on a date and not telling your dear and loving sister." Liz started the car.  
  
"Fine." Kyle said annoyed and put his socks on.  
  
***  
  
"Let's sit here." Liz said to Maria as they sat in the third row of the bleachers, "Okay so who's Max Evans?" Liz asked.  
  
Maria snickered, "You mean you don't even know what he looks like?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You always flirt with strangers?" Maria asked.  
  
"No, just the cute sounding ones." Liz smiled innocently.  
  
Maria clapped as she saw Kyle pin his opponent down.  
  
"Go Kyle!" Liz screamed to her brother.  
  
Maria laughed, "Here he comes." Maria pointed.  
  
"Here who comes?" Liz asked looking around.  
  
"Max." Maria whispered.  
  
Liz was mesmerized; she couldn't believe a 17-year-old boy could look so mature and good-looking at once. He was gorgeous.  
  
"Liz?" Maria asked.  
  
Liz continued to stare at Max.  
  
"Earth to Liz? Liz!" Maria shrieked, waving her hands in Liz's face.  
  
"Huh?" Liz was taken out of her trance.  
  
"Whoa babe you got it bad." Maria said, patting Liz on her back.  
  
"Hey you guys! What are you two doing here?" A cheerful voice squeaked behind the two girls.  
  
"Tess!" Liz yelled, surprised. The two girls hugged and Tess sat beside Liz.  
  
"So what I miss?" Tess asked.  
  
"Uh." Liz was blank.  
  
"Well Kyle, the new guy, is doing really well and Liz here is trippin over Max."  
  
"Max? But I thought you and my brother-."  
  
"It's not even like that!" Liz screamed.  
  
"Whoa, cool it chica I could care less if your into my brother or not it's just that Max Evans is like a rare catch, I mean you gotta have approval to even look at him or his sister will crush you." Tess stated matter of fact.  
  
"Tess used to date Max." Maria said.  
  
"Used to, key sentence here." Tess scowled.  
  
"His sister's a real bitch." Maria explained.  
  
"Well first off I think that Maria and Michael would make a better couple." Liz said.  
  
"Liz!" Maria blushed.  
  
"Hey! I have noticed the way you two are so hostile to each other! And Michael is always staring at you!" Tess got all excited.  
  
"Really?" Maria said.  
  
"Yea, but I was so surprised he went for Liz." Tess said flatly.  
  
"Gee thanks." Liz replied.  
  
"Oh n-no I-I didn't mean." Tess stuttered.  
  
"It's coo." Liz waved her hand.  
  
"Liz has this aura that guys dig." Maria responded.  
  
Tess and Liz looked at her questionably.  
  
"It's true." Maria shrugged.  
  
Tess nodded, her curls bouncing, "I can't help but feel it either so I can't object." Tess sighed.  
  
Liz was confused, it seemed as though Roswell had made her some kind of a queen or something. Everyone just seemed to flock to her. Liz was just an ordinary girl. But she noticed the exchanged looks between Tess and Maria.  
  
"So you want Max huh?" Tess changed the subject.  
  
"I don't even know him." Liz was annoyed suddenly.  
  
"So what's this about you and Michael?" Tess asked.  
  
"Nothing." Liz replied flatly.  
  
Tess was taken back, "That's not what your brother tells me."  
  
"You believe everything anyone ever tells you?" Liz snapped getting up.  
  
"Liz! Where are you going?" Maria yelled after her.  
  
Liz stepped down the bleachers leaving an astonished, Maria and Tess out in the cold.  
  
***  
  
Just as she exited the gym she caught Max Evans attention.  
  
"Who is that?" A teammate called out.  
  
"That's my sister." The new guy, Kyle, huffed, catching his breath. He was really good, Max realized he had to watch out or he'd lose his starting place to this guy.  
  
"Liz?" Max said aloud, regretting it.  
  
"Yea, how'd you know?" Kyle asked curiously.  
  
"I spoke to her on the phone last night." Max answered.  
  
"Huh? You did?" Kyle said confused.  
  
"I called for YOU but you were out."  
  
"Oh." Kyle nodded his head and started to walk to the locker room.  
  
"Good match!" Max called after him.  
  
"Thanks man." Kyle replied a bit in high spirits.  
  
Max decided he wanted a soda, but not from the machines in the locker room. He wanted a soda from outside. Where he knew Liz was.  
  
***  
  
"Damn machine!" Liz yelled kicking the soda machine.  
  
"There's a trick you know." Max chimed in.  
  
Liz spun around, face to face with Max.  
  
"Oh. S-sorry." Liz stuttered.  
  
"For what?" Max whispered, inches from her lips.  
  
Liz closed her eyes and swallowed, "I, Uh."  
  
"So, the machine giving you problems?" He smiled, still inches from her.  
  
"Uh. Yes, Yes the stupid machine took like two dollars from me." Liz replied brushing her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Well let's see what we can do." He moved past her to the machine, his chest rubbing against her shoulder.  
  
Liz quivered; he was in his Roswell High wrestling tights and a white wife beater. His muscles bulged at his every movement.  
  
Dear god, Liz thought, I'm in Roswell Heaven.  
  
"Liz?" Max replied slapping Liz back into reality.  
  
"Yes?" She said, her eyes wide.  
  
"What soda did you want?"  
  
"Dr. Pepper." She answered.  
  
"Good choice, but you put two dollars in so what else?" He replied bending over to retrieve the Dr. Pepper from the machine.  
  
Verrrry nice. Liz thought to herself. "Uh. Cherry Coke." She hesitated, "You can have it."  
  
"Thanks. How'd you know I loved Cherry Coke?" He laughed.  
  
"You do? I was just suggesting a flavor." She giggled, loosening up a bit. She was so tense! Ever since the second this Male Sex God, entered her atmosphere.  
  
"Well you guessed the correct one." He tipped his coke to hers.  
  
"So what'd you think of my brother?" Liz changed the subject, feeling uneasy in Max's presence. For the first time in Liz Ramirez's life she was at a loss of words, she was always the one in control in conversations. Especially when she was talking to guys.  
  
"He's great, I'm thinking of making him assistant cap."  
  
"Really?" Liz burped, "Oh my gosh!" She blushed.  
  
"You're charming Liz." Max chuckled.  
  
"Ahi thiose mijos!" Liz cried aloud.  
  
"What does that mean?" Max asked curious.  
  
"It means something like 'Oh My God' in Spanish." Liz blushed.  
  
"Oh." Max smiled.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Oh my gosh that was so embarrassing. You must think me a slob." Liz babbled.  
  
"No, actually I thought it was cute." He grinned.  
  
Liz smiled back, with a face like he had who couldn't resist but to smile in his presence.  
  
"So what do ya think?" Max replied taking his tank top off and raising his arms in the air.  
  
"Huh?" Liz was confused.  
  
"Well on the phone you said you were looking forward to seeing me in tights Liz Ramirez. So tell me, honestly. Are you satisfied?" Max teased.  
  
"Muy Caliente. Que bueno." Liz replied regaining all her cockiness.  
  
"Really? Whatever that meant, so when do I get to see you in tights Liz?" Max taunted Liz, moving in closer to her face.  
  
Liz looked in his eyes, so beautifully brown and hypnotizing, "I dunno." She tried to play it cool.  
  
He leaned his mouth to her ear, "Your so unbearably attractive when you blush Liz Ramirez." He whispered to her, sending chills up her spine.  
  
"I'm not blushing!" Liz squealed embarrassed.  
  
"Well then that is a very powerful shade of blush you got on." He snickered.  
  
"Aren't you very attentive Max Evans?" Liz challenged.  
  
"I-Uh." He was stumped. He was stumped! Liz thought in triumph.  
  
"Uh.?" Liz looked at him waiting for his reply.  
  
"Will you go out with me? I mean to out eat time some? I mean go out to eat sometime. With me? But if you don't want to-." His words stumbled out.  
  
"Well I am kinda hungry at the moment." Liz thought aloud.  
  
"My jeeps out back." He offered.  
  
"Jeep? I've never rode in a jeep before." Liz said.  
  
"Never?" Max smiled.  
  
Liz shook her head no, "Mmmm mmm."  
  
"There's a first for everything." He beamed.  
  
"I guess so huh?"  
  
"So you wanna go now?"  
  
"Love to but." Liz stifled her laughter.  
  
"What is it?" Max asked concerned.  
  
"You're still in your tights Max." Liz smirked devilishly.  
  
* * *  
  
Liz sat in her stool, at the CrashDown, waiting for her order while Max was chatting away with a couple of his buddies. He was full on popular but did every single person that walked by them just have to stop by and chat? They had talked for a couple hours while it was still morning after the match but when lunchtime came around people seemed to flock to Max. Liz was on cloud 9 with Max, she was so into him it was pathetic! It seemed he felt the same way but they hadn't had the time to finish one sentence since lunchtime started. Max cast her an apologetic look as a couple more people came up. Liz rolled her eyes and got up for the bathroom, she needed a place to breath!  
  
"Whe're you going Liz?" He asked, interrupting a little giggly cheerleader.  
  
"Bathroom. Chill, I'm coming back." She teased, making him grin. He was so cute! Liz thought to herself, but he was unbearably too popular for Liz's taste, Captain of the Wrestling team, Basketball team, and Quarterback for the school's Varsity football team! Yet she didn't mind all that much because he was just so cute!  
  
"Liz!" Somebody whispered behind her.  
  
Liz spun around quickly, "Michael?" She was stunned; she thought it was his day off.  
  
"I don't care about you and Max if that's why you got that look on your face?" He snorted, "I mean I knew it was just a matter of time before you saw him and." He trailed off.  
  
"Michael-."  
  
"No it's really okay." He hushed her.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"So listen-."  
  
"I said I was fine Liz."  
  
"Argh! I was going to say, Mr. Know-it-all, that Maria likes you." Liz crossed her arms.  
  
"Deluca?" Michael's eyebrows rose.  
  
"Yep." Liz nodded her head, "But she thinks you think that she's nada, neinte, nothing, zilch-."  
  
"Okay I get the point." Michael stopped her.  
  
Liz brightened, "You two are just good for each other Michael. I suggest we. We don't mesh well together, I mean don't get, me wrong you're an excellent kisser and all," Michael grinned, "I really don't know what it is about Max that attracts me but I am attracted to him Michael."  
  
"It's coo Liz, I'm serious. Anyways thanks for telling me about that lil hot number, Deluca." Michael rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Michael! She's not merchandise!" Liz slapped his arm playfully.  
  
"You're alright Liz, and I don't take friends easily but." He held his arms out.  
  
"Aw, Michael!" Liz went to his embrace.  
  
"Just don't tell Deluca I dig her okay?" He said while in their cuddle.  
  
"Sure. Don't tell Evans I think he's a hottie and we're coo." Liz tickled Michael.  
  
"Alright! Alright!" He chuckled.  
  
"Michael! Ticklish? I never knew!" Liz chased him, with her fingers in a tickle position.  
  
"Liz! Stop it!" Michael laughed as she chased him around the back of the CrashDown. 


	3. A New Destiny

Ch. 3  
  
A New Destiny  
  
"Hello?" Liz answered her phone, groggily, the next morning.  
  
"Liz! I love you!" Maria's keyed up voice boomed through the receiver.  
  
"Huh? For what Deluca?" Liz grumbled looking at the clock; it was 5 in the morning.  
  
"For telling Michael to go for me!"  
  
"He told you I said that!" Liz screeched waking up completely.  
  
"Yup, and I'm so happy you did! Michael and I had like a 2-hour convo last night on the phone! I didn't even know he could dial touch tone phone's!" Maria screamed.  
  
"Geez, Deluca give the guy some credit!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Oh Liz! I can't sit still! Let's do something! Let's go somewhere!" Maria yelled.  
  
"Cool it Deluca, we'll kick it today but let's wait until the damn sun comes out first!" Liz groaned.  
  
"Oh come on Liz it's a new day! A new dia! As you would say. Oh my gosh did I ever mention how cute Michael was? I think I did but-."  
  
"Bye Maria!" Liz said getting ready to hang up.  
  
"Oh and the way he say's certain words! It's so cute how he'll say one thing and mean another; he's so sarcastic too! But I love it cuz I mean who wouldn't right Liz? Liz?"  
  
~Click~  
  
"See ya when the sun rises Deluca." Liz whispered before going back to bed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yea?" Liz answered her phone.  
  
"Hey Liz. It's Michael." He muttered.  
  
"Hey Michael what's up?" Liz glanced at her clock: it was 9 o'clock. Now that's more like it, people are supposed to call at decent hours! Liz thought to herself.  
  
"Listen you wanna hang out today? I'm hella nervous about my date with Maria tonight."  
  
Liz laughed, "Sure Michael, where are you? I'll pick you up."  
  
"Downstairs."  
  
Liz laughed a second time, "Well let me take a quick shower and I'll be right down."  
  
"Okay. Oh and Liz?" He asked.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Max told me to keep this secret but." Michael snickered.  
  
"What?" Liz asked on the edge of her bed in giddiness.  
  
"He thinks you're -the one." Michael burst out laughing.  
  
"Shut up Michael! That's like the cutest thing I've ever heard!" Liz yelled.  
  
"Yea well I just thought I'd tell ya plus he woke me up at like 5 in the morning to tell me all about you!" Michael chuckled.  
  
"Good looking out Michael. And just to let you know, Maria is so crazy about you that she called me at like 5 in the morning also just to tell me all about your guy's convo last night! She's in heaven Michael, pure bliss! I had to hang up on her just to shut her up!"  
  
"Well who wouldn't? Nah, but seriously, I like her. A lot. But I'm about as nervous as a kindergartner on his first day of school." Michael admitted.  
  
"Okay so I'll get ready in a hurry and meet you in like 15 minutes. Coolio?"  
  
"Kay, see ya then."  
  
Liz smiled as she hung up the phone; she liked how nervous Michael was. It seemed to mirror how just how Maria felt.  
  
***  
  
"So where did you wanna go?" Liz asked as she descended down the stairs to the CrashDown.  
  
Michael shrugged, "Doesn't matter my nerves are gunna be crazy either way."  
  
Liz stifled a laugh, "Michael Guerin you just don't seem the type to be scared of a first date."  
  
Michael rubbed his brow, "I've never been on a date before." He mumbled.  
  
"What?" Liz asked walking up closer to Michael.  
  
"Liz. Don't make me say it again. please." Michael whispered.  
  
"I seriously did not hear you Michael." Liz replied truthfully.  
  
"I've. Never. Been on a-a."  
  
"Date?" Liz answered questionably.  
  
"You repeat it and I'll kill y-."  
  
"My lips are sealed Michael." Liz zipped her mouth with her fingers.  
  
Michael nodded, satisfied, "So let's go." He walked towards the exit and opened the door for her.  
  
"Thank you Michael, very good manners. You're gunna need those for tonight." She smiled and turned to leave the café but her smiled quickly faded the moment she saw Kyle running towards her from upstairs.  
  
"Liz!" Kyle rushed into her arms and sobbed.  
  
"Kyle! W-what is it?" Liz was almost frantic.  
  
"Liz. Liz. Oh god." Kyle weaped.  
  
"KYLE!" Liz pushed him away and shook him, they were face to face, "Kyle. What. Happened?" She asked as calmly as she could.  
  
"Liz. Mom and dad." He paused and took a deep breath, "Mom and dad are dead Liz. They're plane crashed over the Ocean and they're no survivors." Kyle sniveled and started to cry again, "They're gone Liz. Mom and dad. I'll never get to tell dad about wrestling."  
  
Liz stood frozen as she embraced Kyle quietly in her arms. She patted his back and caressed his hair. Dead? Crash? Gone? Forever? No, no this was all some kind of dream. She was going to wake up any minute now. Any minute her aunt will come to wake her up to get ready for breakfast. Any minute now.  
  
***  
  
"Liz?" Michael asked her as she stood alone, "Liz? Liz you've been standing by the window for hours now. Kyle's been upstairs for even longer and you-- you've just standing here. Alone. Why?" Michael asked.  
  
Liz was a statue, pure concrete waiting to dry. No emotion possessed her body at all, she was empty, nothingness. Hollow inside and out, she stood there quietly at the CrashDown window and continued to stare at nothing at all, her eyes were open but she was blind.  
  
"Liz!" Michael shouted to her, causing her flinch.  
  
"Michael?" She whispered, still staring out the window.  
  
"I'm right here Liz." He reached for her hand.  
  
"They're really gone?" She asked quietly.  
  
Michael grabbed Liz into a tight hug as she slid to the floor, still in his arms, and let her cry for the first time since she heard the news. Was this really happening? Liz thought to herself, were they really gone? She couldn't believe it. This wasn't really happening. It was all a bad dream. Wake up now Liz! Liz screamed inside.  
  
"Michael?" Isabel came into the CrashDown and whispered.  
  
"Not now Iz." Michael muttered.  
  
"Max wants to talk to you. I'll. I'll tell him never mind." She backed out of the door.  
  
"No. Wait." Michael eased out of Liz's tight grip, "I'll be right back. I promise." Michael took her face in his hand and replied.  
  
Liz nodded. Michael left out the door with Isabel.  
  
Isabel peaked her head back in, "I-uh, I'm Isabel. Max's sister. I know you don't know me but. I'm sorry about what happened." Isabel tried to smile.  
  
"Thank you." Liz whimpered.  
  
Isabel smiled and closed the door.  
  
"Liz?" Maria whispered from the back room.  
  
Liz spun around surprised by Maria's voice.  
  
Maria walked over to her and sat on the floor beside her, "So. You okay babe?" Maria swung an arm over Liz's shoulders.  
  
Liz shrugged, "Whatever okay is.I just, I dunno." Liz shrugged again.  
  
"C'mere." Maria hugged her, "I know you're probably tired of the hugs and apologies so. I'm just gunna say; I'm here for you. But you're still gunna get the hugs from me." Maria teased.  
  
"Maria?" Liz murmured.  
  
"Yea hun?"  
  
"Can, can you stay the night with me? I mean if you want-or if you can. I just. I don't wanna be alone." Liz looked to the floor.  
  
"I'll stay with you till you can't stand the grotesque sight of me." Maria brightened.  
  
"Thanks. You didn't have any plans or anything did you?" Liz's teary eyes glared at Maria's face.  
  
"Uh. N-nope. All clear babe." Maria lied.  
  
"No. You were going to do something. I remember you. OH MARIA!" Liz stood up.  
  
"What?! What is it?" Maria plunked up also.  
  
"You were supposed to go out with Michael tonight! I-I can't ruin that for you!" Liz shrieked.  
  
"Liz! Baby! It's okay! I totally would rather be with you right now than any boy. Comprede?"  
  
"But-."  
  
"But nothing! Listen. I'm gunna raid the CrashDown's icebox; I see 2 pints of 500 calories with our names on it!" Maria smirked and crossed her eyes.  
  
Liz giggled.  
  
"That's the spirit!" She went out back.  
  
Liz closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, of everything that has happened, she managed to really find a true friend.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Liz turned her head to see Maria swinging two spoons in the air and holding two pints of ice cream in her other hand, and to top it all off she had the hugest grin on her face.  
  
"You're the best Maria." Liz smiled, grabbed her ice cream and spoon then walked up stairs with  
  
Maria in the lead.  
  
"To the room!" Maria shouted pointing her spoon in the direction of Liz's room.  
  
***  
  
"Michael." Max said when Michael entered his room.  
  
"This had better be good." Michael snapped.  
  
"It is."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Liz's parents."  
  
"Yea their plane crashed what about it?"  
  
"It's a set up."  
  
"Huh?" Michael looked him in disbelief.  
  
"Listen to him Michael." Isabel pleaded.  
  
"Fine." Michael crossed his arms and sat on Max's bed.  
  
Max sighed, "I think. I think Liz may be. Different."  
  
"Different? How the hell does Liz's parent's dying have anything to do with- ." Michael stopped suddenly realization hit him full force, "Different." He whispered.  
  
Isabel nodded her head.  
  
"Me and Iz have been thinking about recent events that have occurred and. We think that Liz's parents were killed because someone didn't want Liz to lead a normal life. Isabel had a vision."  
  
"A vision? When? How? What? Wha?" Michael was at a loss for words.  
  
"I didn't even know who she was until I had talked to Max about it." Isabel paused, "It was like what happened with Laurie Dupree. The visions, they just-just hit me all of the sudden!" Isabel shouted getting all shook up.  
  
"Okay, okay." Michael responded holding an excited Isabel in his arms.  
  
"Liz is different Michael. She's."  
  
"Like us." Michael finished.  
  
"How'd you know?" Max asked out of the blue.  
  
"I wondered why we all took a liking to her so quickly."  
  
"But what about Kyle?" Isabel said.  
  
"I don't know." Max answered.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe Kyle's like us too." Michael added into the conversation.  
  
"No, I think. I think Liz may, be adopted." Max said seriously.  
  
***  
  
"And then one time we were all at the CrashDown and Maria here," Alex chuckled a bit, "Maria spills the customer's dinner all over the customer!" Alex burst out laughing, causing Maria and Liz to crack up too.  
  
"Alex, I knew you would cheer Liz up in two minutes flat!" Maria laughed.  
  
"You're the best Alex!" Liz Hugged Alex thankfully, "You remind me of a friend I had back home."  
  
"Really? Who?" Alex asked.  
  
"A friend that lived down the street from me, his name was Mark and he just always knew how to make me laugh." Liz smiled at the memory.  
  
"So where's your brother?" Maria wondered.  
  
Liz shrugged and stared at his wrestling bag that lay in the corner of the room, "I haven't seen him in a while."  
  
"Where are the Parkers?" Alex asked shortly after Liz's response.  
  
"I dunno." Liz shrugged again, emotion seeping back in to her.  
  
Then the phone rang.  
  
And rang.  
  
And rang.  
  
"Liz!" Maria pushed Liz to snap her back into reality, "The phone!"  
  
"Huh?" Liz murmured.  
  
"Errr!" Maria groaned and picked up the endless ringing phone, "Hola, Parker residence."  
  
"Is Liz there?" A nervous voice answered.  
  
"Uh, yea sure, hold on." Maria gave Liz the phone.  
  
'Who is it?' Liz mouthed.  
  
'I don't know' Maria shrugged.  
  
"Uh. He-hello?" Liz answered wearily.  
  
"Liz?"  
  
Liz's mood brighten a notch, "Max?"  
  
Maria and Alex's eyes widened. 'Max?' They mouthed to each other.  
  
"Uh, yea. Umm I was just wondering if you were okay. I heard of the bad news and."  
  
"Oh, well I'm alright I guess, I mean I know that they're never coming back and that I just have to deal with it. I just don't. don't want to."  
  
"Huh?" Max was nervous.  
  
"I don't know how to explain it but all my life I felt linked someplace else and that anyone who cared for me like parents were just a substitute for the real ones." Liz droned on, unconsciously.  
  
"You're adopted Liz?" Max asked anxious.  
  
"Huh? No. What? Did I say something like that? I'm just blabbering on so much I actually can't even remember what I just said. I must sound so stupid."  
  
"No! No! I don't care Liz. In fact if you wanted to talk. You know I'm here right?"  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Of course. I'll always be here for you Liz."  
  
"How about now?" Liz whispered.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Maria and Alex are here and the more the merrier ya know? You can bring Michael and your sister too."  
  
"Okay, sure."  
  
"Oh and don't forget Tess!" Liz hummed; hiding every shred of sadness she had in her as well as she could.  
  
"O-okay. I'll be right there. With everyone."  
  
"See ya then!" Liz hung up and grimaced.  
  
"Liz?" Alex asked taking her gentle body in his arms.  
  
"Max is coming. With everybody."  
  
"That's okay Liz." Maria softened.  
  
"Yea but he mentioned my parents and it all just came running back to me." Liz mumbled.  
  
"Oh." Maria and Alex said.  
  
"Well where is Kyle? We'll just all make all make a huge party of it!" Maria brightened.  
  
"Do you guys not understand!? My parents are dead! DEAD! That means they are never coming back! Do you get it!? I don't want to make a party of it!" Liz screamed getting up.  
  
Maria's face was shocked at the outburst.  
  
"Where is my brother?" Liz's mood changed suddenly.  
  
Alex and Maria shrugged.  
  
Liz changed her sight direction to the coffee table. There lay a note that read:  
  
Elizabeth and/or Kyle,  
  
Honey, we are so sorry to leave you in this time of need but your uncle and I must go. You and your brother/sister must stay behind while we straighten things out with all your parent's funeral arrangements. The house and belongings. We will try and get back to you lovelies as soon as possible but until then you just keep on your feet. Sorry to leave without a proper good-bye but we'll be back soon. Tell Kyle/Liz the same and tell Maria that the CrashDown will be closed and that she will have pay. Thanks honey. And keep strong.  
  
  
  
We love you.  
  
Tio Jeff & Tia Nancy  
  
Liz stood frozen once again for the fifth time that day. What was going on? Where was Kyle? What was with the note? How did she not notice when they left? What was going on?! She screamed inside a second time. Things just didn't add up.  
  
"Liz?" Maria interrupted Liz's thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Liz responded.  
  
"Max is here, with everyone." Alex came up behind Maria.  
  
"Oh." Liz muttered.  
  
"Do I let them in?" Alex asked.  
  
"Of Course!" Maria smacked him on the back of the head, causing a slight smile from Liz.  
  
Alex let everyone in.  
  
"Liz." Max immediately took her fragile body in his arms.  
  
"Max." Liz's face broke.  
  
"Shhh." Max cooed her.  
  
  
  
"Maria." Michael nodded.  
  
"Michael." Maria nodded back, feeling really awkward.  
  
"So. Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
Maria shrugged, "Don't know."  
  
"Sorry about tonight." He replied looking to the floor.  
  
"It's okay. Liz is what's important right now. Where's Tess?" Maria asked.  
  
"With Kyle."  
  
"Oh, you should tell Liz, she'd freaked about his whereabouts."  
  
"Yea." Michael turned to Max and Liz.  
  
"Liz?" Michael said after a while.  
  
"Yea?" Liz poked her head up from Max's chest.  
  
"Kyle's with Tess." He told her.  
  
"He is?" She looked a bit confused but also relieved.  
  
"Uh, yea." Michael replied.  
  
"Listen you guy's I am so sorry for ruining all your guy's plans for today." Liz's eyes watered.  
  
"No way, it's all coo babe." Maria responded fake smiling.  
  
"Yea." Michael agreed, looking at Maria, "Can I talk to you for a minute? . In private?"  
  
"Sure." Maria nodded, walking towards the back.  
  
"So are you really okay about tonight?" Michael asked seriously to Maria out back.  
  
"Yea. Definitely." Maria answered.  
  
"Oh." Michael was taken aback.  
  
"I mean, I was looking forward to tonight but, it can wait. Cuz Liz is definitely top priority right now." Maria sighed, she felt so bad for Liz, and Kyle.  
  
"You really feel bad for her huh?" Michael said out of the blue.  
  
Maria nodded, too emotional to answer him.  
  
"C'mere." He replied taking her in his arms.  
  
***  
  
Liz rested in Max's warm arms as everyone watched the current movie in the VCR; 'The Matrix' was playing. Liz snuggled closer to Max on the couch and he kissed the top of her forehead.  
  
"Okay, now c'mon! How can Neo not notice the computer stalling like that?" Alex criticized from his place on the floor, a little beside Isabel.  
  
"It's a movie Alex." Maria muttered on the adjoining couch to Liz and Max, next to Michael who had an arm draped around her.  
  
"I love this movie." He replied.  
  
"You always love movies like that Michael." Max responded, running finger's through Liz's hair.  
  
Michael shrugged, not protesting.  
  
"What time is it?" Isabel asked yawing after a while.  
  
"8:30." Alex answered her, looking at his glowing watch.  
  
"So are we staying the night?" Isabel asked Liz and Max.  
  
"I don't mind, Maria and Alex are." Liz replied.  
  
"You want us to Liz?" Max asked politely.  
  
"Yes." Liz smiled.  
  
Max smiled at her then turned to Isabel and Michael, "We stay the night."  
  
"Great, well I can't sleep in this Max so let me drive back home and get us all something to sleep in." Isabel responded, getting up and stretching.  
  
"Good Idea." Max replied throwing her the keys to the Jeep.  
  
"Well I don't want to drive by myself." She whined, catching the keys in one hand.  
  
"Take Alex." Maria suggested.  
  
Alex, who was still staring at the 'Lady In Red', gazed up dumbfounded, "Huh? Did someone say my name?" He asked.  
  
"Yea, go with back with Izzy to get some sleep wear." Michael said rubbing his brow.  
  
"Oh." Alex looked like a deer caught in headlights, "Y-Y-Yea. I'll g-go." He answered shakingly.  
  
"Great, I'd like to go today if you don't mind." Isabel sarcastically grinned walking towards the door to the Jeep, shaking her hips in the process.  
  
"I'll be right back." Alex blurted to everyone, staring at Isabel.  
  
Liz, Maria, Michael and Max all laughed so hard their sides began to ache and threaten to burst.  
  
"Oh god, that was so funny!" Maria giggled.  
  
"The look on Alex's face will be with me forever!" Liz laughed, hiccupping also, which cause more laughter to her expense.  
  
"Shut (hiccup) Up (hiccup)!" Liz tried to defend herself.  
  
"It's okay babe, were only joking with you." Maria giggled.  
  
"Yea, I think your hiccup's are cute." Max whispered in Liz's ear.  
  
Liz smiled, "Thank (hiccup) You."  
  
"I'm tired of this movie." Maria said after her giggle's had surpassed.  
  
"It's almost over, we just have to wait till Neo kicks some ass and kills the agent then we're through." Michael replied still into the movie.  
  
"I don't see why you like this movie so much, I would have just taken the blue pill and went home." Maria said crossing her arms.  
  
"And return to living a lie?" Michael rejoined.  
  
"It's better than the alternative." Maria muttered.  
  
"I agree with Maria." Max responded.  
  
"Liz?" He asked her.  
  
"I agree with Michael, I would want the truth, living a lie is like not living at all." Liz answered seriously, and cuddled further into Max.  
  
"Thank you! Finally someone who lives in reality!" Michael praised.  
  
"Hey your hiccups are gone!" Maria rejoiced.  
  
"Oh yea!" Liz said happy.  
  
"Alright!" Maria smiled.  
  
"I'm gonna go get something to drink, anyone want anything?" Liz asked getting up from Max, who was reluctant to let her go.  
  
"Yea, I'll go with." Maria pushed her self up from the couch, where Michael's arm fell from her body, "Want anything?" She asked before leaving to the kitchen.  
  
"Nah, Max?" He asked.  
  
"Cherry-."  
  
"Coke." Liz finished his sentence.  
  
"You're the best." Max smiled.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"So what were you and Michael talking about out back?" Liz replied devilishly raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing really, just chatting." Maria answered pouring coke into a glass cup.  
  
"I thought Michael didn't want anything." Liz inquired.  
  
Maria shrugged, "He doesn't wanna get up and get it himself and he doesn't like when other people do things for him, so. I thought I'd save him the trouble of kicking his ass in the end when we all came back, replenishing our thirsts." She cheesed.  
  
Liz gave a smiling nod, "Very well then. Let's go."  
  
"Liz wait." Maria gently stopped her from exiting the kitchen, "What's with you and Max? Eh?" Maria elbowed her encouraging.  
  
Liz grinned, "Nothing," She giggled.  
  
"That doesn't sound like a nothing to me Liz." Maria scolded playfully as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh come off it Maria, really, he was just comforting me like any normal human being would."  
  
"Yea." Maria smiled as if she had some inside joke she wished she could share, but instead she said, "You'll see." Before she grabbed her cokes and walked back to the living room.  
  
***  
  
"So now what?" Alex shrugged, popping a cheeto in his mouth.  
  
"The Matrix rocked!" Michael chanted.  
  
Maria rolled her deep blue eyes, "Michael. We finished that movie, like, an hour ago Michael."  
  
Michael stared at her, "Yea? And?" He made a face.  
  
"Never mind." She shook her head.  
  
"Time." Isabel chimed in.  
  
Alex immediately looked to his watch, "10:45." He answered.  
  
Isabel fluffed her hair and smoothed her silk pajamas, "Thanks." She muttered stretching.  
  
Alex smiled self approvingly.  
  
Max looked in his arms to see Liz snuggled in tight. He clenched his arms tighter around her. She gave a little satisfied moan in response.  
  
"You really are beautiful, you know that?" Max whispered in her ear.  
  
"I know now." She smiled.  
  
"(You've got such a pretty smile  
  
It's a shame the things you hide behind it  
  
Let 'em go  
  
Give it up for a while  
  
Let 'em free and we will both go find it   
  
I know there's nowhere you can hide it  
  
I know the feeling of alone  
  
I know that you do not feel invited  
  
But, come back, come back in from the cold   
  
Step away then from the edge  
  
Your best friend is life is not your mirror  
  
Back away, come away   
  
Back away, come away   
  
Back away, come away   
  
Back away, come away   
  
Back away, come away   
  
Back away, come away   
  
I am here and I will be forever   
  
I know there's nowhere you can hide it  
  
I know the feeling of alone  
  
Trust me and don't keep that on the inside  
  
Soon you'll be locked out on your own   
  
You're not alone  
  
You're not alone  
  
And don't say you've never been told  
  
I'll be with you 'til we grow old  
  
'Til I'm in the ground and I'm cold  
  
I'm not sitting up here on some throne  
  
I'll be with you till we're both gone  
  
Like a dog you can always come home  
  
Dig up a bone  
  
Look around . ("  
  
( ? , By, ? - City of Angel's Soundtrack)  
  
Max stared at Liz Ramirez sleep in his arms. She looked so peaceful. It so hard to believe that because of her the whole race of Antar was to be saved.  
  
Should I continue? Please review and let me know!!! 


	4. Screwed Up

Author's Note:  
  
Thanks for the awesome feedback! And thanks for the spell check on my Espanola! Okay well so far I'm kinda in the middle of like 12 different stories (NO JOKE!) so if it takes a while for me to get you guys new chapters. SORRY! Ahead of time! Hehe let the story begin!  
  
  
  
Ch. 4  
  
Screwed Up  
  
  
  
"So you feelin' any better since last night?" Maria asked Liz as they sat at a park bench.  
  
Liz shrugged, "I guess. But I mean can you EVER really feel better? We weren't that close but they were all I had." Liz saddened.  
  
Maria sat silent and hugged Liz close, "Well if it makes you feel any better Michael says that Max hasn't stopped talking about you since yesterday." Maria raised her eyebrows up and down.  
  
Liz nodded her head, "That does actually make me feel a little better." Liz laughed.  
  
"What were things like when he left? Cuz he WAS the last one to leave this morning Lizzie!" Maria teased.  
  
"We just talked." Liz smiled innocently.  
  
"Yea, uh huh."  
  
"Maria." Liz grunted.  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
"What about you and Michael?" Liz asked interested.  
  
"Me and Michael," Maria sighed, "I think he's grown on me." Maria snickered.  
  
"You guys are so stubborn. You're crazy about each other and yet you're both just so stubborn to admit it to each other OR even yourselves." Liz crossed her arms and looked at the children play on the swings.  
  
"You win." Maria gave up, "I'm madly in love with the guy but I'm too scared to say anything."  
  
Liz nodded, "Now was that so hard?"  
  
"Yes." Maria responded.  
  
Liz snorted.  
  
"Well I gotta jet cuz I promised my mother that I'd help her bake some pies for the festival." Maria got up and straightened her clothes.  
  
"Festival?" Liz asked.  
  
"An annual CrashDown festival, we have once every year. The anniversary of the 1947 crash." Maria explained.  
  
Liz stiffened.  
  
"What is it?" Maria said worried at Liz's reaction.  
  
"N-nothing. I just got a little chill is all." Liz lied. "I'm going for a walk so I'll see you later?"  
  
"Definitely. In fact, why don't you and Kyle stay with my mom and me? The house is big enough, and it will be like an extended sleep over." Maria brightened.  
  
"I'll think about it." Liz replied kindly. She kind of just wanted to be alone.  
  
"We'll okay babe, see ya!" Maria trotted off.  
  
Taking a deep breath Liz walked to Michael's.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Liz! What brings you here?" Michael responded surprised as he opened the door wider for her to come in.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you. And to ask you where my brother is." Liz said sitting on his couch. "Ow," She shifted, rubbing her butt, "You gotta get a new sofa Michael." She giggled.  
  
"Oh, sorry 'bout that." Michael blushed and threw a pillow her way.  
  
"Thanks," Liz positioned the pillow on the loose spring and looked to Michael, "So. My brother?"  
  
"Oh! Yea, he and Tess went out."  
  
"Out. They seem to be 'out' a lot." Liz stated a bit jealous. She and Kyle had always been close but now.  
  
"Well. You can talk to me." Michael offered.  
  
Liz smiled politely, "You're a really nice guy Michael."  
  
"You're a sweet girl Liz." He smiled back.  
  
"Thanks." Liz breathed. "I never seem to tire of compliments." She grinned wide.  
  
"Too cute." Michael chuckled.  
  
Liz stretched out on the couch and sighed.  
  
"You okay about. Everything? I mean loosing parents can be tough. REALLY tough." Michael's jaw clenched.  
  
"So where are YOUR parents?" Liz asked, sensing his uneasiness.  
  
"I never knew my parents." Michael answered honestly.  
  
"Me neither." Liz whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Michael said dumbfounded.  
  
"I never knew my. REAL, parents Michael." Liz admitted.  
  
"Liz?" Michael was staring to feel Liz unravel right before him.  
  
"I was adopted Michael, me and Kyle. We've always been inseparable; ever since we we're 6. So when it came time for adoption. We were a one deal package." Liz snuggled against the pillow on the couch and brought her feet up into a fetal position. "Am I freaking you out?" She asked.  
  
"No, no! Not at all. I told you I was here for you Liz." Michael said walking over to her and sitting beside her on the couch.  
  
Liz took a deep breath and continued; "I don't remember anything until I was around 6. I think my 'Real' parents had just left me in the desert. So the story goes." Liz paused.  
  
Michael's attention grew.  
  
"Well Kyle was the first to come up and talk to me when I first arrived at the adoption center, there was another boy their but he was a rebel. He just did NOT want to make friends. He would always pull my hair, wake me at nap time, and take my-."  
  
"Snacks." Michael whispered.  
  
"Yea, how'd you know?" Liz shivered, feeling weird.  
  
"Liz. That was me!" Michael shouted excited.  
  
"What? No." Liz shook her head, "No way. This is too weird."  
  
"Don't you see Liz? It all makes since now! Why we're all so fascinated by you! It's why we all feel the pull or-or the connection!" Michael rambled on and Liz stated to tense. "You're like us aren't you Liz! You can do things!" Michael shouted eagerly. "You just have this. AURA!"  
  
"Whoa. Stop it. Just, freeze!" Liz held her arms out in defense, "I can't DO things. What are you talking about?!" Liz shrieked, frightened.  
  
"It's okay Liz! It's all right! Don't you see? You don't have to hide anymore! We're like you too!" Michael's voice continued to be loud and animated.  
  
"Who?" Liz muttered.  
  
"Me, Isabel, Tess, Max! We're all just like YOU! Our parents left us in the desert! We were 6! I didn't find my sister Tess until 3 years later and well Max and Isabel always had each other but the point is, -."  
  
"Like what? Michael! STOP IT!" Liz screamed. "Stop it! WHAT are you talking about? Max and Isabel HAVE parents. Parents that love them very much."  
  
"They're adopted Liz." Michael declared.  
  
"So what? We're all adopted. BIG DEAL!? Let's start a club!" Liz stood up ready to leave.  
  
"Liz wait! Where are you going? We have so much to talk about so much to learn about you."  
  
Liz hardened, "LEARN about me? Michael, I came here for a friend, not a dissection!" Liz yelled running for the door.  
  
Michael panicked, how could he let her go when there were SO MANY questions to be answered through her? He couldn't just let her go! "Liz!" Michael called to her, using his powers to slam and lock the front door shut before she could get out.  
  
"Ayi!" Liz cried out in terror. She began to claw at the door, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!"  
  
"Liz! I'm not gonna hurt you! I'm just trying to help you!" Michael tried to reach out for her.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Liz screamed again, whirling around and throwing her purse at him.  
  
"Liz!?" Michael ducked the purse.  
  
"SOMEBODY PLEASE! AYUDA ME! HELP ME!!!" Liz screamed louder the closer Michael got to her.  
  
"Liz please!" Michael tried again to calm her.  
  
"OH GOD PLEASE! STAY AWAY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" She continued to plead. "You can have anything you want! Just please -."  
  
"What? Liz what is your problem? I just have simple questions to ask you." Michael said calmly taking a step forward towards her.  
  
"GE AWAY FROM ME!" Liz cried out horrified, "Stay away from me, you're not normal! Please don't hurt me! I promise not to tell anyone!" Liz begged.  
  
Suddenly Tess and Kyle came home and Tess had unlocked the door prepared to come inside.  
  
"Hey Liz." Tess greeted Liz surprised, "Kyle's here." She smiled.  
  
Liz's eyes darted from Michael to the door and she bolted.  
  
"LIZ!" Michael called after her headed for the door.  
  
"KYLE!" Liz screamed for her brother and ran to his arms. "Please Kyle take me home PLEASE." Liz cried out dreadfully to her brother.  
  
He nodded in agreement, "Okay Liz. Is everything alright?" He asked worried.  
  
Liz looked at Michael and trembled. Kyle sensed the tension and put a protective arm around her shuddering body.  
  
"Liz wait. Kyle please wait." Michael said walking towards them.  
  
"OH GOD! JUST STAY AWAY!" Liz cried, her terrified tears running down her flushed cheeks.  
  
Kyle's brotherly instincts took over and he pushed Liz behind him and away from Michael, "What did you do to my sister?" He replied through clenched teeth.  
  
"Listen Kyle, this doesn't concern you. It's between me and Liz." Michael said intimidating as he challenged Kyle, and looked to the frightened mess behind him.  
  
"Like hell this doesn't concern me! She's my sister!" Kyle challenged back.  
  
"What's going on here?" Tess came into view and shoved Michael away from Kyle's face.  
  
"Please don't hurt us. I promise not to tell anyone." Liz whimpered from behind Kyle. Ready to sprint away from the whole scene.  
  
"Hurt you? Why on earth would we want to hurt you?" Tess replied cautious looking at Michael.  
  
"Kyle." Liz sobbed. "Tengo dolor de cabeza." Liz complained of a headache, trying to get Kyle to take her home without him thinking anything.  
  
"I'm taking her home." Kyle said, "You stay away from her." He pointed a finger in Michael's face.  
  
Liz ran to her brother's red mustang and locked all the doors when he started the ignition. She took one last final glance at Michael before she quickly looked away and prayed never to have to see him again.  
  
***  
  
"What the HELL is going on here Michael?" Tess scolded her brother as they entered their house.  
  
Michael was at a loss for words, "I-I don't know. She just freaked out when I shut the door."  
  
"You used your powers didn't you." Tess muttered scared.  
  
He only nodded and put his face in his hands. "I thought if I used them she'd open up to me, plus she was gonna book. And I needed to talk to her." Michael raised his head from his open hands. "I didn't mean to send her in a frenzy!"  
  
Tess closed her eyes and rubbed them with the heels of her palms, "Do you realize what you've done Michael?" Tess spoke softly.  
  
"I really fucked things up didn't I?" Michael exhaled noisily.  
  
Tess nodded in agreement.  
  
"But she's one of us Tess. I swear it! She admitted she was adopted, she even said that they found her in a desert!" Michael shouted.  
  
Tess only shook her head, "That still gave you no right to do what you did Michael. You did something drastic and careless without telling any of us first." Her voice hardened.  
  
"You know I don't care about that King Max bull!" Michael angered.  
  
"Calm down brother." Tess rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well what do we do now?" Michael panicked.  
  
"We tell Max. Duh!" Tess raised her voice for the first time.  
  
"We can't! He'll totally freak! Besides," He paused in shame, "She won't be talking to any of us anymore." He hung his head low.  
  
"YOU TOLD HER ABOUT US ALL!?" Tess freaked. "Do you have any idea what this means?"  
  
"YES! I screwed up okay? There's nothing I can do now! What's done is done! I don't have the powers to erase-." Michael stopped and stared at Tess.  
  
"Wh-what?" Tess asked nervous.  
  
"Unless." Michael started.  
  
"NO. N. O. Michael, no way. I'm not going to do it. Not without Max's say so." Tess shook her head and grabbed her coat.  
  
"Where are you going?" Michael asked.  
  
"Where do you think?!" Tess cried, slamming the door in her brother's face.  
  
***  
  
"YOU WHAT!?" Isabel cried out to Michael as the news of earlier events came flooding out of Tess Guerin's mouth.  
  
They were all in Max Evan's bedroom discussing what to do next.  
  
"I can't believe you would so stupidly defy us that way. You used your powers in front of her, you terrified her beyond belief, and you exposed us all. Michael. I don't even know what to say to you without resulting to violence." Max looked away.  
  
"I'll do it for you." Isabel sneered stepping up and slapping Michael across the face.  
  
Michael stood in shock as the red imprint of Isabel's hand formed on his cheek.  
  
"I can't even be in the same room as you!" Isabel shouted and walked out.  
  
"I'll go." Tess assured Max and went after Isabel.  
  
Max sat back down. "Tell me what to do with you Michael." Max grunted. "Cuz I have no idea. I can't even look at you right now Michael. How- what gave you the authority-."  
  
"Oh won't you CAN it Maxwell!" Michael finally spoke up. "I realize what I've done. But she's definitely one of us Max! Can't you look past my mistake and see what is right in front of you instead?" Michael pleaded.  
  
"The only thing I see right in front of me right now is someone I wish I never met." Max pushed past Michael and left the room.  
  
Alone Michael stood in the middle of the room. He really DID screw things up this time. 


	5. One Of Us

Ch. 5  
  
One Of Us  
  
  
  
Liz had paced back and forth in her room for the past 2 hours and still she had NO idea what the hell to do. Were she and her brother in danger now? What did she do to them to deserve this? And was Maria in danger because she was now involved with Michael? It was all her fault! If anything should happen to Maria it would be all her fault for setting the two up! Liz felt her stomach churn at the thought of Maria being in any sort of risk because of herself.  
  
And why was Michael so excited that Liz was found in the desert? The only thing she remembered of that night was being cold, naked, terrified and vulnerable. And okay- so maybe that WAS Michael when they were children. So what?! Reunited orphans, whoopee! And how the HELL had Michael shut and lock that door before Liz could get to it? So many unanswered questions swirled around in Liz Ramirez's head.  
  
"Liz?" Kyle said knocking on her door.  
  
Liz's pacing came to a halt as her brother entered her room with Max Evans. Her heart stopped, her lungs stopped producing oxygen and all the vessels in her body had rapidly stopped pumping properly. Liz just stood still and silent while Max crossed the room and stood before her. Terror ran through Liz's body all at once and biting down on her tongue roughly was all she could do to keep from screaming. What was she to do? How was she to even defend herself?  
  
"I know how frightened you must be Liz. But just understand that I would NEVER hurt you." Max stopped talking then slowly and gently, he touched her cheek, "Please don't be afraid. At least not of me?" He whispered pained. "I don't know exactly what happened earlier today but I assure you that it will never happen again. If Michael in anyway hurt you Liz." He paused, taking in an exhausted breath, "If anyone would ever DARE hurt you, I'd protect you. Always, Liz." He waited for her response as he still gently caressed her cheek.  
  
She looked to where her brother stood and allowed herself to breathe again, "Me siento mareada." Liz said putting her palm against her head.  
  
"What?" Max asked concerned.  
  
"She feels dizzy." Kyle translated to Max.  
  
"I just," Liz started, "I just don't understand. Why do you think I'm like you?" Liz said as a tear fell and slid down her cheek to Max's fingers.  
  
Max softly wiped her tears and answered, "Because you are, like us Liz. You just haven't been exposed to your powers yet."  
  
"My WHAT?" Liz laughed nervous.  
  
"Powers. You can DO things Liz. You can do almost anything with just a wave of your hand, or even a thought. But you haven't figured out how to I guess."  
  
"How did you. Figure it out?" Liz questioned.  
  
"At first it was with built up emotion, like if I was angry, sometimes things would break. Or if I were so sad, things would just burst into millions of pieces. I'm not sure how I realized I could heal things, I just KNEW that I guess." Max shrugged.  
  
Liz was silent taking all this in, she turned away towards her window. Was it possible that she could somehow DO things? She tried to think of times when things would mysteriously combust whenever she couldn't keep her emotions under control. There was the time when she and Kyle had REALLY gotten into it once and after she had slammed her bedroom door shut she had screamed out in anger and looking to the glass kitten Miguel had got her for her birthday, it had just somehow burst into tiny little glass pieces. But she had NEVER told a soul about that. Then there was the time when a rival girl at school had insulted Liz in front of everyone in class and just with a thought the girls pants split down the back. Liz had thought it a coincidence then, but now. So many things that had somehow occurred without explanation were all now being revealed as her own INTENTIONAL actions.  
  
"Liz?" Max came into her thoughts.  
  
"Yea?" She said barely audible.  
  
"Do you understand anything of what I'm saying to you?"  
  
"Yes. And No. What you're saying is something completely and scientifically impossible. But for some CRAZYILY insane reason," Liz turned to face Max, "I believe you."  
  
***  
  
"So what you're saying is that Liz is a hybrid? My sister, the Alien. Oh I can see it now, plastered across some big billboard!" Kyle shouted from his seat across from Liz at the CrashDown.  
  
"You make it sound like a BAD thing." Tess said, a bit annoyed at Kyle's constant ranting.  
  
"Wow." Kyle looked amazed.  
  
"Wow what?" Tess made a face.  
  
"I, Kyle Ramirez, got to score with a chick from outer space." Kyle cracked up laughing.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Max, Isabel, Liz, Michael and Maria shouted all at once.  
  
"I wondered why that was the best sex I've ever had!" Kyle laughed again.  
  
"KYLE!" Liz hollered, shocked at her brother's behavior.  
  
"It's okay Liz." Tess patted her hand and looked to Kyle, "You done congratulating yourself yet?" Tess asked irritated.  
  
"In a minute." Kyle joked.  
  
Tess smiled devilishly, "Because for your information, you were so drunk that night that NOTHING happened and I went ahead and let you THINK it had, HA!" Tess told.  
  
Kyle sat with wide eyes, "You mean."  
  
Tess shook her head, "Nope, never happened. You dreamt the whole ordeal." She snubbed, "Pig." She added disgusted.  
  
All eyes were on the two.  
  
"But you woke up next to me." Kyle declared.  
  
"Fully clothed Kyle."  
  
"But you were putting your sweater back on." He muttered.  
  
"I was COLD, we were outside in the park and I had grabbed my sweater from your car, I had a short sleeve shirt on for goodness sakes."  
  
"Oh." Kyle said disappointed.  
  
"And to think, I actually LIKED you." Tess stood up and walked out the CrashDown.  
  
"Tess WAIT!" Kyle called after her, rushing to follow her every move.  
  
"Well I know someone who won't be getting any, EVER." Maria laughed.  
  
The rest shared a small laugh also.  
  
"So you knew about them the whole time?" Liz said to Maria.  
  
"Yea." Maria regretfully admitted.  
  
Liz was a bit hurt but could understand where Maria was coming from. "It's alright chica." Liz winked at Maria.  
  
"So what now?" Isabel brought about the big unanswered question.  
  
"No me beas." Liz said to everyone.  
  
"HUH?" The all responded.  
  
"Don't look at me," Liz translated, "I haven't a clue, I'm in your hands." She added.  
  
"Max?" Isabel looked at her brother.  
  
"I think we should all just slow things up a bit." He said.  
  
"He perdido mi bolso." Liz whispered aloud to herself, trying to remember where her purse was.  
  
"You left it at my house." Michael answered.  
  
"How'd you know what I said?" Liz asked surprised. "¿Habla usted espanol?"  
  
"I had a year or two of Spanish. 1." He blushed.  
  
"¿De donde es usted?" Liz asked serious.  
  
"We don't know where we come from." Michael answered.  
  
"No comprendo." Liz was confused, she didn't understand. Why didn't they know where they came from?  
  
"We just don't." Michael sighed, he wanted so bad to know where he had actually came from.  
  
"Asi, ¿Que ahora?" Liz repeated Isabel's question.  
  
"Okay can we speak English please?" Maria whined.  
  
"Acuerdo." Liz agreed, teasing Maria.  
  
"Ha, ha," Maria scrunched her face up, "So you gonna help me and my mom with the CrashDown festival?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yea, sure. Max?" Liz looked up to his eyes, which were occupied on her.  
  
"Of course, wouldn't wanna miss any time to be around you." He kissed her lips gently.  
  
So this is how things were. Back to normal, well sort of. Liz smiled, Max was hot and he was hers. She was one of them and they had no intention of hurting her or her brother.  
  
"You're one of us now Liz," Isabel smiled kindly, "Get ready for the good times." She joked.  
  
"One of us." Max repeated, kissing the top of Liz's head.  
  
"But not for long." A dark shadow hissed from it's hiding place in the CrashDown.  
  
"Did you head something?" Liz asked alert.  
  
"No." Michael shook his head, "I'm hungry." He added stretching.  
  
"So whatcha cookin then Michael?" Liz laughed, "Quisiera enchiladas y yo quisiera arroz mexicana estilo." She requested. (enchiladas and rice, Mexican style)  
  
"I don't make Mexican food." Michael laughed looking at Maria, "Go whip us up some chow babe." He smiled.  
  
"In your dreams spaceboy." Maria rolled her eyes.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Enjoy the good times for now, because I'll soon be bringing them to a screaming end." The shadow evilly laughed.  
  
TBC.  
  
Review people! PLEASE! Should I continue? What do you want to see happen next? What did you not like? Let me know! You guys are my reason for writing! Thanks! Ü 


	6. Amor A La Mexicana - Jealousy

Author's Note:  
  
Thanks for all the positive feedback people! And thanks for correcting my Spanish cuz my dad is all slang and he's teaching me little by little. But anyways thanks a bunch! Sorry this took so long! Forgive me please!!! Hehe Ü  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch. 6  
  
Amor A La Mexicana / Jealousy  
  
  
  
"People! Focus here!" Maria slapped her hands together and yelled very irritated. "Jose, your side of the float is lacking stars, Kiara, is that supposed to be a spaceship or a dish plate? Galinda, your mural is great but why is your signature letters larger than the title letters? Cesar, can you please work here with your shirt ON cuz you're distracting all the ladies in here! And Logan, for the LAST and the FINAL time! NO we are NOT going to make the aliens edible by making them out of BEEF JERKY!!!!" Maria screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Maria! Calmate! Gurl, dayam I thought I saw a vein pop out! Or GASP –was it a… premature wrinkle?" Liz teased.  
  
"WHAT?!" Maria shrieked running to fetch a mirror.  
  
Liz laughed it off and walked over to Michael, who was helping build, the float. "So not you idea of a good time I reckon?" Liz snickered.  
  
He shook his head, "I think it's not only ridiculous, but it's degrading too." He winced as he slid a long wooden rail into place and got a sliver, "Shit." He cursed, sucking on his thumb.  
  
"Oh! Let me see that." Liz held out a hand.  
  
Michael let her get a look.  
  
"Ouch, looks like it's in pretty deep." Liz cringed, "I think I can get it out less painfully if I had some hot water and something small and skinny to shove it out with." Liz offered squeezing his wound a little harsh.  
  
"OW! HEY!" Michael backed away snatching his thumb back with his and cradling it.  
  
"What? I was just trying to push it out a little bit before I find a needle to do the rest." Liz reached for his thumb again.  
  
"Are you CRAZY?! A needle? Near ME? Ha! Don't make me laugh! HA!" Michael chuckled nervously, "Besides, things like this is what Max is for," Michael turned his head and yelled over his shoulder, "MAX!"  
  
"Yea? What is it?" He ran over from behind a pad foamed 'space like' wall.  
  
"This." Michael thrust his thumb out in front of Max's face and grinned wide.  
  
Max closed his eyes, "Michael…" He groaned.  
  
"This is a matter of life and death mister! So snap to it!" Michael shoved his thumb in Michael's face again.  
  
Max looked around the garage suspiciously and then took Michael's thumb in his hands. A bright light filled in between Max's closed grip around Michael's wounded finger and then he released Michael's thumb. "There." Max replied afterwards.  
  
"Thanks chum!" Michael said and went back to work.  
  
Liz was amazed, and stood flabbergasted.  
  
Max touched her face gently, "You okay?" he asked worried.  
  
Liz shook her thoughts clean, "Y-yea! Why not?" She babbled.  
  
"Just wondering." His face looked puzzled.  
  
"Well, it's just that… It's just that I'm not, used to you guys… Doing that." Liz explained.  
  
Max smiled warm, "You'll be doing those same things shortly Liz." He kissed her cheek and went back to his work.  
  
"Shortly." Liz whispered under her breath looking up.  
  
"Short what? Do you think my sky isn't high enough?" A tall Hispanic girl around Liz's age with light brown hair and eyes replied from behind Liz.  
  
"OH! You startled me." Liz laughed, turning to her new company.  
  
"I'm sorry I was passing by and I head you say something about shortness and you were looking at my 'sky' portion of the float. Did you have a suggestion?" The girl asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh, no!" Liz shook her head, "I was thinking about something else entirely." Liz shifted her feet uncomfortably.  
  
"Oh!" The girl laughed embarrassed, "I'm so sorry you see, I'm a bit self conscious over my work." She giggled.  
  
"Your work is fine, uh…" Liz looked to the girl for a name.  
  
"Marci. Marci Camillo." She smiled perfectly straight white teeth.  
  
"Liz Ramirez." Liz shook Marci's hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Are you new here to Roswell?" Marci asked. "Cuz I've never seen you around."  
  
"Yup I moved here with my brother, Kyle, from Sacramento." Liz answered.  
  
"Wow, it must be boring the hell outta you here! Leaving a big city like Sacramento for small little 'ol Roswell, New Mexico." Marci looked generally sorry for Liz. "I've always wanted to move out to California." Marci smiled, looking lost in a daydream.  
  
"It's alright over there. But I actually am enjoying myself here." Liz brightened.  
  
"Really? Where do you stay?" Marci asked interested.  
  
"The CrashDown, with my tia and tio."  
  
"That's neat, I LOVE the CrashDown. So where are you parents?" Marci said and then regretted it when she saw the hurt look cross Liz's face, "Oh, I am SO sorry." Marci blushed.  
  
"No, no it's okay. I mean we weren't THAT close but…" Liz stopped feeling tears well up in her eyes suddenly and gulping down a huge sob in her throat.  
  
"Amor A La Mexicana." Marci smiled.  
  
"Love the Mexican woman?" Liz said confused.  
  
"That's what I say when I'm feeling down. My mom used to tell me to say it whenever I was feeling down and I guess it just stuck." Marci shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you. That's sweet." Liz said.  
  
"Well I got to get back to work before hurricane Deluca gets all riled up again." Marci made a funny face and climbed the ladder leading up the floats sky.  
  
"Hey Marci!" Liz called up to her.  
  
"Yea?" Marci looked down.  
  
"You wanna have lunch together?" Liz offered friendly.  
  
"Sure, I think this crap is done around 4 o' clock?" Marci said.  
  
Liz nodded her head, "See ya then." Liz walked off in a better mood. It was nice to finally make some new friends…  
  
***  
  
"So where you wanna have lunch?" Max kissed the top of Liz's head as he held her in his arms.  
  
"Doesn't matter –oh wait! I invited someone to come with us, Marci." Liz said.  
  
"Oh, well I guess that's okay." Max muttered.  
  
"You guess?" Liz raised an eyebrow.  
  
"LOVE to have her along! Can't WAIT to meet her!" Max enthusiastically shouted.  
  
"Good, cuz here she comes, Marci!" Liz called.  
  
"Hey Liz!" Marci called back.  
  
"Marci, This is my boyfriend Max Evans, Max this is Marci Camillo." Liz introduced the two.  
  
"Hey." Marci smiled.  
  
"Hi." Max nodded his head.  
  
"So what do you guys feel like eating?" Liz said.  
  
"Why don't we just all go to the CrashDown? Michael and Maria can whip us all up some grub." Max suggested, his tone final.  
  
"Oh, okay." Liz agreed and looked to Marci, "Is that okay?"  
  
"Yea." Marci approved.  
  
"Errrr! I am SO going to kill that boy Logan if he asks me ONE MORE TIME about stupid BEEF JERKY!" Maria came stomping towards Liz, Max and Marci.  
  
"Chill Maria." Liz tried to calm her, "Take deep settling breaths. He he he whooo, He he he whooo. You okay now?" Liz asked laughing at herself.  
  
"I'm stressed not in labor Liz Ramirez!" Maria huffed exasperated.  
  
"So I'm guessing you and Michael whipping us up some grub is out of the question?" Liz looked at Maria in small wonder.  
  
Maria just glared at Liz and stormed off. "I need some air!" She yelled.  
  
Marci looked after Maria in bewilderment.  
  
"Michael!" Liz called, seeing him approach them.  
  
"Hey Liz, Max… Uh-."  
  
"Marci." Marci responded.  
  
"Marci. So what's up for lunch?" He stretched.  
  
"Whatever you're cookin for us in the CrashDown." Liz grinned.  
  
"Max's idea?" Michael frowned.  
  
Max laughed.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Michael bellowed, "We got a kitchen waiting!"  
  
Liz and Max were surprised at Michael's willingness.  
  
"Cool." Marci said following him out the garage.  
  
Max and Liz shrugged, "Cool." They replied walking out the garage as well.  
  
***  
  
"Okay orders ready?" Michael shouted over the group's conversations.  
  
"Ah, Galaxy melt, no onions, seasoned fries and a Sprite." Alex shouted and Michael took down his order.  
  
"Iz?" Michael looked to her, seated beside Alex.  
  
"Extraterrestrial chicken salad and a Pepsi with a lemon twist, a straw and a side of Tabasco sauce, a brand new bottle, not a half empty air pocketed one." She answered Michael.  
  
"Okay, Liz?" He rolled his eyes at Isabel and turned to Liz next.  
  
"An Intergalactic pastrami sub with seasoned fries and -."  
  
"Cheery coke." Max finished.  
  
Liz smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Okay, Max- no wait ladies first, Marci?" Michael winked at Marci.  
  
"Same as Alex but I'd like a chocolate shake," She handed Michael her menu, "Thanks baby cakes." Marci winked back at him.  
  
Michael grinned and twisted his position to a steamed Maria, "I'd just like a word with the chef later." Maria burned.  
  
"Well if that's REALLY all you want…" Michael shifted to take Kyle and Tess' orders.  
  
"No wait! I want what Liz got." Maria yelled out.  
  
"Ooookay. Kyle and Tess? What would the love bird like to eat other than each others faces?" Michael cleared his throat loud to interrupt their make out session.  
  
"Oh!" Tess laughed, "Hun, what are we gonna eat?" She asked Kyle.  
  
"Two sundae's," Kyle held two of Tess' fingers up, "And two bacon double cheese space burgers, -oh and don't forget my baby's Tabasco sauce." Kyle said, already occupied with Tess before Michael could ask if that was it.  
  
"Who's left?" Michael looked around.  
  
"Uh, me." Max raised his hand.  
  
"Nah, I already know what you'll say." Michael waved him away and walked back towards the kitchen.  
  
"And what's that?" Max challenged.  
  
"The SAME thing you ALWAYS get. Double Decker Galaxy melt with a side order of Saturn rings, a cherry coke and then a piece of Men In Blackberry pie." Michael shook his head and hoped over the counter to the kitchen.  
  
"Well for your information, Mr. Smart ass, you forgot the-."  
  
"Bottle of Tabasco sauce, c'mon Max you know that's a given!" Michael chuckled.  
  
Max pouted and crossed his arms, "When did Michael start to know me so well?" Max said.  
  
Liz laughed, "Babe, EVERYONE knows you."  
  
"But not everyone knows my kisses." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Liz smiled blissful, "they better not Mr. Evans." Liz teased him with a hot kiss and pulled away quick. "So Marci, you gotta honey, honey?" Liz raised her eyebrows up and down.  
  
Marci looked away sad, "We kinda broke up."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry hun, when?" Liz asked sympathetic.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, it was small and dumb. It's over now and I am SO ready to move on." Marci said serious.  
  
"Amor A La Mexicana." Liz said happily.  
  
"Tu sabes." Marci nodded. (You know)  
  
"Wait a minute here," Maria piped in, "You mean YOU speak Spanish too?"  
  
"Si, yo hablo espanol." Marci answered Maria.  
  
"So you speak it," Maria pointed to Marci, "You speak it," Maria pointed to Liz, "And Michael speaks it." She looked to the kitchen, "Now I REALLY got to start listening in on my Spanish class." Maria sighed and fell back into her seat.  
  
"¿Donde estan los banos?" Marci asked Liz where the restrooms were.  
  
"En el espalda." Liz answered Marci, telling her they were in the back.  
  
"Gracias." Marci got up.  
  
"So what's the deal with her?" Maria said when Marci was no longer in earshot.  
  
"What do you mean?" Liz said awkward.  
  
"I mean, you can't let people in Liz, we can have friends, but they can't get too close." Maria explained.  
  
"Excuse me?" Liz said mad.  
  
"Maria lay off, just cuz you've had a bad day, don't make ours bad too." Alex replied in the silent gap between Liz and Maria's questioning.  
  
"Whatever." Maria rolled her eyes.  
  
"FOODS READY!" Michael belted out and began to serve everyone.  
  
As Michael went back into the kitchen for the rest of the orders he ran into Marci, "Whoa! Hey Marci." He smiled polite.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Do you need any help?" She offered.  
  
"Umm, sure. Take these." He handed Marci a tray of everyone's drinks. "Hey you balance those pretty good, you waitress?" He asked.  
  
"I used to, well yea I do. I got 4 older brothers!" Marci laughed.  
  
Michael laughed too. "Wow! Big family huh?"  
  
Marci nodded, "Beto, Daniel, Cesar, Francisco, an older sister Erica and me!" Marci said all in one long breath.  
  
Michael chuckled, "You go to West Roswell?" Michael asked putting fries on some plates.  
  
"No, I go to a private school, my mom and Maria's mom are friends. So Amy asked my mom if I'd like to help out and I said yea, not like I got much else to do." Marci said looking at Michael, who had been staring at her, "You okay?"  
  
"Oh! Yea! I was-I was just uh, lets go serve the others." He ushered her out the door into the dinning room.  
  
"Have a nice chat?" Maria replied spitefully to Michael and Marci.  
  
Marci blushed as she served everyone their drinks and sat down in her seat across from Liz and Max quickly afterwards.  
  
"Yea, actually we did." Michael answered Maria plopping her plate down in front of her.  
  
"Great. Why don't you two get married." Maria mocked.  
  
"Better watch out Maria, cuz you know what they say. Amor A La Mexicana." Michael laughed and took a long chug of Maria's coke, "Think I'll go refill this." He smiled teasingly. 


	7. Ready For The Good Times

Ch. 7  
  
Ready For The Good Times  
  
  
  
"Oh My GOD! Today is the festival and I am missing an alien!" Maria squealed out to her workers. "Where is it?!"  
  
"Coo can we use the beef jerky one I made?" Logan said.  
  
"NO!!!!" Maria screamed at him. "Michael!" She shouted.  
  
"Yes master?" He said in his best Egor voice.  
  
"Very funny." Maria scowled, "But I need you," She leaned into his ear, "to go shape shift me a new alien outta something in the back and bring it back out here stat."  
  
Michael turned to do as she said without question, for fear of hurricane Deluca's fatal blows.  
  
"Chill mamasita, or the next time I say I see a premature wrinkle I won't be joking with you." Liz joked to lighten up Maria.  
  
"Okay, babe can you get my cedar oil from my purse please?"  
  
"Sure." Liz nodded and marched to get the oil.  
  
"Max!" Maria called, "Can you please go see what is taking Michael so long?!" Maria shouted.  
  
"Yikes! Yes ma'am!" Max skidaddled away.  
  
"Here you are sir! Reporting for duty!" Liz replied handing Maria her oil.  
  
She sniffed it seven times before she said another word. "Okay. Now where are my human's dressed as aliens?" She turned and looked around, "Where's my lead? Oh my gosh where's Toby?!" Maria cried out to the others.  
  
"He got mono from Sarah Macintyre!" Kiara shouted to Maria from her place on the float.  
  
"Eww, he's lucky that's all he got, but NOW what am I going to do?" Maria whined.  
  
"What the big deal Maria? Get someone else to take his place?" Liz stated.  
  
"HA! Try telling that to whoever you want and then telling them that they have to afterwards wrestle the undefeated Thor!" Maria shrieked.  
  
"I heard he once crushed a guys hand with one hand." Marci crushed her hand into a fist and laughed, climbing up to her spot on the float.  
  
"Don't over exaggerate Marci." Maria scowled.  
  
"Cool it Maria." Liz interfered, what was with Maria and Marci anyways? Liz wondered.  
  
"Got your alien here." Michael came in and threw it at the float.  
  
"Michael honey?" Maria smiled.  
  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Michael looked to Max.  
  
***  
  
"Kill me now!" Michael yelled to Max and Liz as he was thrust against the ropes for a third time in a row. "Please!" He pleaded.  
  
Liz and Max could only watch and laugh.  
  
"MAX!" Michael cried out when Thor crashed him down to the floor. "LIZ!" He cried out in pain when Thor had him in a headlock. "MARIAAAA!" He shouted when Thor twirled him around in circles through the air.  
  
"C'mon Michael!" Liz cheered.  
  
"Yea, c'mon you wussy!" Tess laughed out to her brother.  
  
Thor reached for Michael's neck and choke slammed him down to the floor.  
  
"Oh! That's gotta hurt!" Maria's mom yelled over the loud speaker.  
  
"My mama can wrestle better than you!" Maria teased.  
  
"Argh!" Michael managed to spurt out before a final fall to the floor with a 300 pound Thor lying across him in a pin.  
  
"And now your winner! And the still UNDEFEATED champion! THOR!" Maria's mom shouted into the microphone.  
  
The crowd cheered and the others laughed, going to Michael's side.  
  
"Thanks a million babe." Maria kissed his cheek.  
  
"That's all I get for being squashed by a 300 pound bafoon? A kiss on the cheek? Uh, uh, no way baby!" Michael grabbed Maria in his arms and kissed her fervently.  
  
***  
  
"So tell you what. You go and check the refills on all the customers and I'll check the entrée's." Maria appointed herself and Liz.  
  
"Okay, oh and what about Marci? I mean she's been like just standing around and stuff." Liz said.  
  
"So? Your point is?" Maria shrugged walking away.  
  
If this were the CrashDown, I'd be the one snapping all the orders. Liz thought to herself.  
  
Walking off in her own direction Liz bumped into Max.  
  
"Oh! Hey Max, I didn't see you there. Sorry." Liz blushed.  
  
"I'm exhausted, you?" Max sighed, setting down an empty tray.  
  
Liz nodded, "Yea and if I hear Maria snap ONE MORE order at me…"  
  
"What do you say… we take a break?" Max smiled wicked and grabbed her hand.  
  
"I say… Where to sexy?" Liz teased.  
  
"Somewhere private?" Max wriggled his eyebrows.  
  
***  
  
I'm coming for you baby… Get ready for the good times. The shadow thought to itself.  
  
***  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Marci screamed out loud seeing the person standing in front of her.  
  
"What is it?!" Michael came running from the back of the garage.  
  
"I can't believe it's really YOU!" Marci screamed excited jumping on the boy she was talking to.  
  
Michael stepped out into view slowly as to not disturb the reunion.  
  
"It's been a while hasn't it?" The boy smiled to her.  
  
Marci gazed into his eyes deeply and turned away. "Very long." She caught sight of Michael.  
  
"Oh, I was-uh. I'm sorry." Michael tried to exit but was grabbed back in by Marci.  
  
"Michael, this is Anthony, Anthony this is Michael." Marci grinned introducing the two.  
  
"Hey." Michael nodded. Followed by a nod from Anthony.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Marci turned back to Anthony.  
  
He shrugged, "Someones told me to comes and check up on a little someones."  
  
"Huh?" Marci was confused.  
  
Just then Max and Liz came into the garage holding each other and exchanging kisses.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Anthony muttered, catching Liz's attention.  
  
Liz looked like a deer caught in headlights. "A-Anthony. Wh-what are you doing here?" She stuttered.  
  
He shook his head, "And I came to proves thems all wrong." He walked out.  
  
"Anthony WAIT!" Liz called after him, tearing away from Max to catch up to the new boy.  
  
Max and Michael exchanged confused looks. Then they turned to Marci.  
  
(OUTSIDE – LIZ & ANTHONY)  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Anthony?" Liz spat.  
  
"Miguel says that he broke up wit yous because yous were cheatin' on him. The boy is unstable now Liz. I thought that if I's came here and proved him wrong that he'd I dunno, go back to normal or somethin'." Anthony sighed and looked away.  
  
"I wasn't. I met Max AFTER Miguel broke up with me." Liz stated.  
  
"Doesn't matter." Anthony was not satisfied.  
  
"Well I don't care. I have a new life here, with people who care about ME not some dumb gang." Liz rolled her eyes, "Go home Anthony, and if Miguel tries to send another messenger…"  
  
"What?" Anthony sneered.  
  
"Do you know that my parents are dead Anthony?" Liz saddened.  
  
"Y-No! Oh LIZ! I am so sorry, c'mere babe." He reached to hug her.  
  
Somehow the reaction Liz got from Anthony seemed fake and rehearsed, she was angry, "Did you already know?" She pushed him away.  
  
"Everybody knows Liz. Even my momma knows."  
  
"Does Miguel?" Liz's voice caught.  
  
"Si. Apenado Liz." He kicked at his shoes.  
  
"Why are you sorry?"  
  
"I just am." He shrugged. "Listen, I'm here for a couple of days and I need somewheres to stay so…" He looked up at Liz.  
  
"Yea, and Anthony… We need to talk." Liz turned on her heals and walked back to Max.  
  
***  
  
"Nos quedaremos solo una noche." Anthony said to Liz at her doorstep.  
  
Liz was pissed. "So you'll be here only to sleep? You and who Anthony? Don't bullshit me either."  
  
"Is Kyle here?"  
  
"Don't change the subject." Liz tensed.  
  
"Carter." He answered.  
  
"Usted trajo que el muchacho sucio del partido a mi casa y usted esperan que le abrigue ambos! Usted mejora para no planear un partido ahora mientras que hablamos Anthony o-."  
  
(Meant to say: You brought that dirty party boy to my house and you expect me to shelter you both! You better not be planning a party right now as we speak Anthony or else-) is it right?  
  
Anthony's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hold that thought." He answered, "Talk… Uh huh, yea… The CrashDown Café. Shouldn't be too hard to find. Yea," He looked around the house. "Yea it's big enough."  
  
"What's big enough?" Liz said skeptic.  
  
He waved her off, "So yous think it wills do? Good… Tell everyone." He grinned and hung up.  
  
"What." Liz said dreading the words she would hear.  
  
"We're gonna have a little house warming party baby." He clicked his tongue, "Now that the guests are being invited I need to get the sound system boosted up, will yous trip if we move down stairs into the restaurant too? Of course you wills yours yous." He chuckled.  
  
"Anthony you are not! I repeat NOT going to throw a party in my house like you did back home!" Liz screamed after him.  
  
"Relaje su todo el buen Liz, get ready for the good times." He danced out the door and answered his ringing cell. (Meant to say: Relax it's all good Liz)  
  
"I swear if someone says that to me ONE MORE TIME!!!!" Liz shrieked.  
  
"I don't wanna clear the cobwebs from my head  
  
Time will bring them back I bet  
  
So if you hear me say that I believe in love  
  
Don't make me feel ashamed  
  
I used to sing the saddest songs  
  
And while in the meantime roaches used to climb my door  
  
Falling back down to the door  
  
I used to read survival guides  
  
When my world was full of seven legged cats  
  
But here I am with eight more lives  
  
I'm ready for the goods times  
  
I'm ready for the goods times  
  
Ready to get it on  
  
I'm ready for the goods times  
  
I'm ready for the goods times  
  
Now that I'm not alone  
  
Oh Oh Oh Oh  
  
Oh Oh Oh Oh  
  
Oh Oh Oh Oh  
  
You know it  
  
Oh Oh Oh Oh  
  
Oh Oh Oh Oh  
  
You better not  
  
Ignore it  
  
I don't wanna look at fashion magazines  
  
While someone does my nails  
  
Sitting here watching other people live  
  
Frozen by the fear to fail  
  
Cause, everyday there's a war to fight  
  
And if I win or lose never mind  
  
As long as you're my shelter every night  
  
I used to cry against a wall  
  
But now I've got a shoulder that I can lean on  
  
Swear to me you won't be gone  
  
I'm ready for the goods times  
  
I'm ready for the goods times  
  
Ready to get it on  
  
I'm ready for the goods times  
  
I'm ready for the goods times  
  
Now that I'm not alone…"  
  
(Ready For The Good Times [#6], By, Shakira – Laundry Service)  
  
The shadow watched near, yes… Tomorrow night at the party he will make his appearance. And set an example to the ALIENS just what will happen to them soon…  
  
Like it? Hate? Let me know!!!! 


	8. Where The Party At?

bAuthor's Note:  
  
OH MY GOSH!!! I AM SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THAT LAST SPANISH SENTENCE THAT LIZ YELLED AT ANTHONY!!!! It was wrong and I apologize for the mix up, you see my father wasn't around to help me translate exactly what I wanted to say so I used one of those on-line translators and it translated the sentence but it was wrong. It's not in the proper order and it's not conjugated so… I'm sorry. I GARENTEE that it will NOT happen again!!! ENJOY!!!b  
  
  
  
Ch. 8  
  
Where The Party At?  
  
  
  
i"C'mon, c'mon, yeah c'mon yeah c'mon  
  
Uh ohhhhhhh (oh oh oh oh)  
  
Yeah,  
  
The party where you at just let me know  
  
Don't be trippin' when you see us in the clubs,  
  
Just show us a little love  
  
Represent your side like me  
  
Cuz around here  
  
If you're stickin with your hubs on  
  
With a shot gun double barrel got one  
  
Belvedere in the rear  
  
Of the club pulled up on dubs  
  
And we 'bout to go write the bar up  
  
So So for sure we ain't playin  
  
Act with no lanes, parkin'insane  
  
Aye where the party the party at?  
  
Girls on the way where the party at?  
  
Models and models talkin' all of that  
  
You know I can't forget about my thugs (Where the party at?)  
  
And all my girls (Where the party at?)  
  
Up in the clubs (Where the party at?)  
  
If the party is where you at let me here you say  
  
Uh ohhhhhhh (oh oh oh oh) x3  
  
If the party is where you at just let me know  
  
All the girls in the club in their best outfit  
  
Just showin that skin just tyrin to make a nigga wanna spit  
  
Where you been girl? You and your friend  
  
Need to come to the back, where we got it locked down  
  
In your white t-shirt or a 3 piece suit  
  
Don't matter what you wear  
  
All that matter is who your with  
  
Someone jiggy, someone straight around  
  
All up in the club is just to have a good time  
  
Aye where the party the party at?  
  
Girls on the way where the party at?  
  
Models and models talkin' all of that  
  
You know I can't forget about my thugs (Where the party at?)  
  
And all my girls, Uh (Where the party at?)  
  
Up in the clubs, JE (Where the party at?) Now me  
  
If the party is where you at let me here you say  
  
Uh ohhhhhhh (oh oh oh oh)  
  
If the party is where you at just let me know  
  
Nelly  
  
Show me where the party at shorty, someone with me  
  
Strike there about one thirty; never get there too early  
  
Commin' as is (eh), doin' rags and ten's  
  
I'm rollin' fas is (eh), this little jagged benz  
  
With the rose not the one wit the steam, the one with the rims  
  
The one that seems to make more enemy's than friends  
  
I'm slidin' in past those, fo' eyes closed, mo' on rose,  
  
With the S-O, S-O, D-E dot F  
  
Buyin' bottles & bottles til there ain't nothin' left  
  
I'm quick to go left, I plays with no revs  
  
My jams goin' def baby show me the clubs  
  
I'm like…aye where the bacardi at  
  
Mix it with the Crisp baby what's wrong with that?  
  
We in the V.I.P's twisted  
  
Down right stiffed it  
  
Two way **** boo it make like you missed it  
  
Aye where the party the party at?  
  
Girls on the way where the party at?  
  
Models and models talkin' all of that  
  
You know I can't forget about my thugs (Where the party at?)  
  
And all my girls, (Where the party at?)  
  
Up in the clubs, (Where the party at?)  
  
If the party is where you at let me here you say  
  
Uh ohhhhhhh (oh oh oh oh) x3  
  
If the party is where you at let me here you say  
  
Uh ohhhhhhh (oh oh oh oh) x3  
  
If the party is where you at just let me know  
  
C'mon  
  
Left side just put your hands up, throw 'em up  
  
Right side just put your hands up, throw 'em up  
  
Everybody put your hands up, just throw 'em  
  
When the beat comes back around, everyone do it again  
  
Do the east side run this mother for ya? (Hell yeah)  
  
Do my south side run this mother for ya? (Hell yeah)  
  
And them hater's hatin' no, ain't talking about  
  
Aye where the party the party at?  
  
Girls on the way where the party at?  
  
Models and models talkin' all of that  
  
You know I can't forget about my thugs (Where the party at?)  
  
And all my girls (Where the party at?)  
  
Up in the clubs (Where the party at?)  
  
If the party is where you at let me here you say  
  
Uh ohhhhhhh (oh oh oh oh)…"i  
  
(Where The Party At? [#2], By, Jagged Edge F/ Nelly – Jagged Little Thrill)  
  
  
  
"So you still think you're having a party en mi casa huh?" Liz laughed as Anthony moved her couches against the wall.  
  
"¿Que te problema?" Anthony wiped sweat from his forehead and asked Liz.  
  
"What's my problem? WHAT'S MY PROBLEM?!" Liz shouted, stomping over to Anthony.  
  
"Chill Liz, damn yous never used to be like this." He said annoyed.  
  
"Yo no lo creo." Liz muttered. (I can't believe this)  
  
"Mira lo que esta pasando. ¿Que ves?" Anthony asked Liz serious. (Take a look around you, what do you see?)  
  
"Dime." Liz answered sarcastic. (Tell me)  
  
"The ultimate PARTY HOUSE!!!" Anthony shouted, raising his arms in the air.  
  
"You are sooo not funny." Liz scowled.  
  
"Calmate." (Calm down)  
  
"Whatever, I'm going out." Liz walked out the front door, hearing the faint ringing of Anthony's cell phone.  
  
"Hello? Yea? Oh, where the party at? You know where the CrashDown is…" Liz heard Anthony answer.  
  
***  
  
"And now he thinks he's having a party at MY house!" Liz ranted to Maria as they sat on her bed.  
  
"Listen chica, it seems like this dude is kinda like, taking advantage of you or something. BUT, I kinda sorta think that a party might just be what you need. Babe, I actually think that a party is what we ALL need." Maria snickered.  
  
"Really?" Liz flopped down on the bed.  
  
Maria shrugged, "Maybe."  
  
"I can't believe him." Liz sighed.  
  
Maria shrugged as she played with Liz's hair.  
  
"You wanna know don't you?" Liz smiled, burring her face in Maria's pillow.  
  
"Is it THAT obvious?" Maria giggled.  
  
Liz nodded, "Okay, so here is the FULL proof 411 story about me and Anthony." Liz paused and breathed in deep. "So you already know that I used to live in Sacramento-."  
  
"LIZ!" A familiar voice yelled from the outside of Maria's bedroom window. "Maria is LIZ in there?" The person began to tap on the window.  
  
"Marci?" Both Liz and Maria questioned.  
  
"What the hell is SHE doing here?" Maria scowled, reluctantly moving over to open her window.  
  
"I need to talk to Liz, NOW." Marci looked over to Liz coming through the window.  
  
Liz rose from her place on Maria's bed slowly, "What is it?"  
  
"It's about Anthony." She replied grim faced.  
  
"Oh I have GOT to hear about this." Maria sat cross armed and ready at the edge of her bed.  
  
"This is PRIVATE." Marci said to Maria.  
  
"Uh, if you haven't noticed… You're in MY room." Maria grinned in triumph.  
  
"Whatever." Marci rolled her eyes, "What's the deal with you and Anthony? Cuz from my understanding, he's staying at your house while he's in town."  
  
"Yea? So?" Liz answered.  
  
"So Anthony is OFF limits Liz, he and I… We have A LOT of history." She crossed her arms and stood strong.  
  
Liz was confused, "O-kay. And your point here would be?"  
  
"Oh I think made my point perfectly clear Liz Ramirez." Marci sneered.  
  
Liz stood frozen in shock.  
  
"Crystal babe." Maria smiled from her place.  
  
"What is this all about Marci? I'm with Max, and me and Anthony are like family." Liz shook her head, trying to think things out, "So I'm not getting any of this shit from you."  
  
"You don't know do you?" Marci whispered shocked.  
  
"Know what?" Liz answered oblivious to Marci's reaction.  
  
"I have to go." Marci said close to tears.  
  
"Marci wait!" Liz called after her.  
  
Marci all but jumped out Maria's window and ran as fast she could to wherever she was leaving to.  
  
"That was weird." Maria laughed.  
  
"Yea. REALLY weird." Liz replied.  
  
***  
  
"Hello?" Max answered his phone.  
  
"Max?" Liz said.  
  
"Liz?"  
  
"I need to see you."  
  
"Sure. What's wrong babe?" He asked worried.  
  
"Everything, I just… Oh I don't know." Liz sighed loud.  
  
"You at home?" Max said.  
  
"No, I'm outside your window." Liz chuckled, tapping on his window.  
  
Max hung up and walked over to let her in.  
  
"So what brings you my way?" He joked.  
  
Liz grabbed him into a steamy kiss.  
  
"Wow." Max breathed, "You must do that again." He laughed.  
  
Liz smiled and kissed his cheek, "I needed that."  
  
"Feel free to do that whenever you please." Max grinned.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Liz sat on Max's bed. "Anthony is staying with me while he's in town." She blurted out.  
  
"He's WHAT?!" Max shouted.  
  
"Relax, he's nothing more than an annoying brother type." Liz waved him off.  
  
"I beg to differ." Max mumbled.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Liz asked amazed at the jealousy coming from max.  
  
"Nothing, so what do you say we go out tonight?" Max hugged her close.  
  
"I'm listening." Liz smiled against his chest.  
  
"I hear there's this killer party tonight. It should be fun."  
  
Liz raised her head from his chest, "I know, it's at MY house."  
  
Max's eyes widened.  
  
"Anthony." Liz explained. "And his annoying sidekick Carter."  
  
Max hugged her again; "Well I guess I'll just be having to spend the night with you until these guys are gone then." Max said manly.  
  
Liz burst out laughing, "Clever way to sleep in the same area as me Max."  
  
"Seriously though, I'm staying with you until he leaves, I don't know these guys, so therefore they don't get alone time with you." Max responded.  
  
"Sounds good." Liz answered, snuggling against Max.  
  
***  
  
"So where the party at?" Kyle shouted to his sister as they came closer to one another.  
  
"Anthony's here." Liz said.  
  
"Huh?" Kyle's expression fell.  
  
"I'm staying with you guys till he leaves." Max came into the conversation, his arm affectionately around Liz's waist.  
  
"No way." Kyle muttered to himself.  
  
Liz nodded, "Yes way, he's here. Him AND Carter."  
  
"CARTER!" Kyle shouted.  
  
"What's going on?" Tess stepped up.  
  
"Let's go inside first." Liz ushered everyone inside the CrashDown.  
  
Once inside Liz called Maria's cell and asked her to bring Michael along.  
  
"I have absolutely NO idea why Anthony's here." Liz said exasperated.  
  
Just then Anthony, Carter and some other big guys walked in the CrashDown carrying stereo equipment and large speakers.  
  
"HEY! KYLE!" Anthony shouted once he caught sight of Kyle.  
  
"What are you doing here man." Kyle stiffened.  
  
"C'mon man, let bygones be bygones, let's make amends and start over." Anthony held out a hand.  
  
"Where's Miguel?" Kyle asked suspicious.  
  
"Relax, he's coming." Anthony looked over to Liz and Max. "So that's him huh?" Anthony walked over to Max.  
  
"This is Max." Liz said.  
  
"Sup man." Anthony shook Max's hand.  
  
Max scowled and squeezed Anthony's hand hard.  
  
"Quite a grip there Maxie, you're gonna need it when Miguel comes." Anthony laughed.  
  
"And just WHAT is that supposed to mean?" Liz hardened, "And why is Miguel coming? WHY are you all here?!" Liz blew her top.  
  
"Damn girl, did the okie life here in Pleasantville make you soft? You are SO not the girl that left us back in Sac Town." Anthony snubbed.  
  
"Lay off Anthony, cuz something's never change." Kyle added cracking his knuckles.  
  
Liz rose from her placer beside Max and walked over to Anthony, "You come over here, I shelter you AND your loser friend Carter-."  
  
"Hey!" Carter interrupted.  
  
"Shut up." Anthony said to him.  
  
Liz continued, "I even let you two plan a party that I KNOW from experience will probably destroy my home and all you can do is criticize me and shit?" Liz scowled.  
  
"¿Tu cres tu eres mas mejor que yo?" Anthony played. (You think you're better than me?)  
  
"No… I KNOW I'm better than you." Liz stroked his cheek.  
  
"There she is…" Anthony smiled.  
  
"Yea, here she is… And don't you forget it." Liz poked him in his chest with her finger.  
  
"Good, keep that attitude Baby Gurl cuz Miguel's been wanting some of that sweet ass for weeks." Anthony slapped her butt playfully.  
  
Max sat frozen in anger and shock, Liz was acting like a completely different person.  
  
"Relax, there's enough of me to go around Anthony. And you know that ain't no lie." Liz smiled devilishly and walked up stairs to her room.  
  
"I'll be riiiight back." Anthony smiled goofy, following Liz up the stairs.  
  
"What the- no way!" Michael came into conversation.  
  
"What the HELL did I just witness?" Maria asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Don't trip, she's just teasing him, like she always does… But that my uninformed friends, is Liz 'Baby Gurl' Ramirez –the Sac Town Princess, my little sister… Back from the dead." Kyle stared at the stairs and smiled inward and laughed lightly.  
  
***  
  
"Speak." Liz answered the kitchen phone, sitting in a stool yawing.  
  
"Where the party at?" A voice asked, probably a jock. Liz thought.  
  
"You knows where the CrashDown is?" She said.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Be there by 10 p.m. and if you is as fine as you sound… I'll let you in baby." Liz smiled.  
  
"Alright, you gonna let some of my boys in too?" He asked flirting.  
  
"Do they look like you baby?" Liz played.  
  
"Not as good but maybe to your liking." He said.  
  
"Okay then, just let everyone that looks good know where the party at and everything will be good." Liz replied smooth.  
  
"May I know who I'm speaking to?" The boy asked.  
  
"Liz Ramirez, and you are?"  
  
"Keith Lynal." He answered.  
  
"See you then Keith." Liz hung up.  
  
"Hey Liz! Where should I put the kegs at?" Carter asked walking in with a tub.  
  
Liz spun around in her stool, "Over by the ice chests, put a towel under it though, I don't want a complete mess ya know?"  
  
He nodded. "Coo."  
  
"Miguel just called, he'll be here in a couple of hours." Anthony whispered in Liz's ear. "Sure you don't wanna go up to your room before he gets here and have a little one on one?" He teased.  
  
Liz turned in her chair to face him, grabbing him by his collar she pulled him towards her, "I'm sure Marci wouldn't really approve of that, now would she?"  
  
Anthony's face changed completely, "Listen Liz, stay away from that crazy bitch alright?" He turned serious.  
  
"Huh? Why?" Liz asked curious.  
  
"Just do what I say babe." He kissed her lips and pulled away.  
  
***  
  
"What the hell are you gonna do when Miguel gets here?" Kyle paced back and forth in Liz's bedroom.  
  
"I'm gonna do what I always do." Liz smiled to herself in remembrance.  
  
"No. You're not." Kyle stopped pacing.  
  
"What's you're problem? Your best friend is coming to town and all you can do is complain." Liz flopped down on her bed, staring at her ceiling she replied, "You feel it too don't you?"  
  
He nodded, "Why else would EVERYONE be coming down here Liz? They don't wanna let us go, they never could and now they're all are gonna follow us here and think everything will go back to the way they were."  
  
"How's the pod squad taking things?" Liz asked.  
  
"Max won't talk to no one and Maria won't stop bugging me about your behavior and everyone else… Well they're all kinda pretending they don't know who we are."  
  
"Max." Liz whispered.  
  
"You totally blew the boy off this morning and they're all PISSED." Kyle said.  
  
"What do I do?" Liz asked frantic.  
  
"I don't know. What would anyone do?"  
  
"Vete dia qui." Liz muttered. (Get out of here)  
  
"Para lo." Kyle softened. (Stop it) "I'm not going to leave me sister when I think she needs me."  
  
"I don't. I just want to be alone."  
  
He shook his head, "I can't do that. Knowing you, you'll probably break something."  
  
"Fine, then I'LL leave." Liz stood.  
  
"Voy con tigo." Kyle followed. (I'm coming with you)  
  
"No. You are not." Liz left.  
  
"No me digas que hacer." Kyle snubbed. (You can't tell me what to do)  
  
"No. But if you continue to follow me I'll beat the shit outta you." Liz said angry.  
  
"As much as I'd LOVE to see you try, I'll let you be." He walked the opposite way.  
  
"Asshole." Liz muttered.  
  
"I heard that." Kyle yelled over his shoulder, walking into his room.  
  
Liz stuck her tongue out.  
  
"And I know you better not stick you're tongue out at me!" He slammed the door.  
  
***  
  
"What do you want?" Michael answered his door mean.  
  
Liz stood still, how was she going to clean this up? "Listen, you fucked up before too, and I forgave you. So now I think it's time you returned the favor." Liz walked past Michael and sat on his couch.  
  
"You screwed up big time with Max Liz." Michael sat down next to her.  
  
"You think I don't already know that?"  
  
Michael shrugged.  
  
"It's like, my past has come to bite me on the butt and everyone else can't handle it because it's different to them than what they're used too. I may have changed a bit Michael, but I can never truly let go of who I really am."  
  
"And by that you would mean?"  
  
"The Sac Town Princess, Miguel's Baby Gurl, I had many names, nicknames."  
  
Michael burst out laughing, "The Sac Town Princess? That's hilarious!"  
  
Liz smiled, "Yea, I guess. But to them, I was the shyt, the one to answer to and the one who didn't take shit from no one. Maybe that was one of the reason's my parents left. I don't buy the case in Europe. That was just a bunch of bull, they wanted out of whatever it was they were to us. They were close to Kyle but me… They hated me. Despite the show we out on for other's, I even thought that my dad actually cared for me. But I guess I was even wrong about that too. Basterds, that's what they get. No one cares about me. No one but my people."  
  
"Your people?"  
  
"Miguel, Anthony, my brother, everyone back in Sac, man even Carter cares about me! And all I ever do is treat him like crap!" Liz angered.  
  
"We care about you Liz." Michael referred to the CrashDown gang. "Maria, Max, Alex, Isabel, Tess, and me. We care about you."  
  
"Like a hole in the head." Liz snorted, "Don't give me sympathy Michael, that's not why I'm here."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I wanna know if you're coming to my party?" Liz smiled wicked. 


	9. Get This Party Started!

Ch. 9  
  
Get This Party Started!  
  
  
  
i"I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
Get this party started on a Saturday night  
  
Everybody's waitin' for me to arrive  
  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
  
We'll be lookin' flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
  
I got lotsa style, got my gold diamond rings  
  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
Pumpin up the volume, breakin down' to the beat  
  
Cruisin' through the west side  
  
We'll be checkin' the scene  
  
Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast  
  
I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my a$$  
  
Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car  
  
License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
Get this party started  
  
Makin' my connection as I enter the room  
  
Everybody's chillin' as I set up the groove  
  
Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat  
  
Everybody's dancin' and their dancin' for me  
  
I'm your operator, you can call anytime  
  
I'll be your connection to the party line  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
Get this party started  
  
Get this party started right now  
  
Get this party started  
  
Get this party started  
  
Get this party started right now…"i  
  
(Get The Part Started [#4], by, Pink – M!sundastood)  
  
The music blasting and thumping around the room, it felt to Liz like old times. When everything was all just one big party. Socializing with old friends Liz for the first time in a long while felt completely at home. Every now and then Liz would look around for Max and the rest of the Roswell crew but she saw no one.  
  
Kyle was whole again, chugging down beer like it was water, slapping old friends on the back and toasting to a kick ass crackin' party.  
  
And after a couple drinks Liz and Kyle felt like themselves again, young and out of control!  
  
iLife was good again.i  
  
"Baby." Someone breathed down Liz's neck, sending shivers of ecstasy down her body.  
  
Only one person was capable of doing this to her, "Miguel." She answered.  
  
"I'm here baby, I've missed you." He kissed up and down her neck.  
  
"You left me." She pushed away.  
  
"Don't play games with me Liz, I know about Michael, and I KNOW about Max. But I'm willing to put it all behind us baby, so we can go back to the way things SHOULD be. The way things were MEANT to be." He caressed the back of her neck.  
  
"I can't, I love Max." She whispered, half-heartedly.  
  
"You don't even KNOW him. You know me. I know you. I know everything that you love, everything that makes your body tingle and scream for more." He played with her hair, running soothing fingers through it.  
  
Liz moaned in pleasure.  
  
"See?" He smiled.  
  
"Yes…" She answered.  
  
"You gonna be my princess again?" He kissed her lips seductively.  
  
"Yesss…" Liz answered.  
  
"LIZ!" Max's voice broke the spell.  
  
"Max!" Liz spun around.  
  
"Get away from her." Max spat.  
  
"So… You're the Max Evans I've been hearing about sooo much." Miguel smiled.  
  
Liz was in between Max and Miguel and somehow she was more concerned about who she wanted more, rather than who was going to be left standing in the next few minutes. Both men were everything she could ever want in a boyfriend. One was the boy next door and the other was your typical bad boy with extremely good hands.  
  
"And you must be Miguel." Max grabbed Liz's hand and pulled her towards him.  
  
Liz felt drugged and unable to make any kind of decision at the moment, so being pulled between two powerful males was something she had no control over.  
  
"You want her? FINE, take her… She'll be back." Miguel grinned and let go of the hold he had on whatever Liz.  
  
"Liz you okay?" Max asked her.  
  
"I'm doin' good baby." She grinned dumb.  
  
"You're drunk." He said, "MICHAEL!" He called out.  
  
Michael came running, Maria right behind. "What is it?"  
  
"It's Liz, she's drunk. And I found that guy Miguel all over her." Max yelled over the loud Papa Roach - Last Resort, music blasting from the speakers.  
  
"Where is he now?" Maria asked.  
  
Max looked around, "I-I don't. I don't know."  
  
"I'll take her." Michael reached for Liz.  
  
"NO!" Liz reacted pushing past them. "I'm fine! I'm LIZ fucking RAMIREZ dammit! I can out drink anyone! I can out dance everyone and I most definitely am NOT leaving this party!" Liz screamed, receiving cheers all around. "I'm going for another drink." She stumbled off.  
  
Anthony passed Max and Michael was the one to pull him aside, "What the FUCK did you guys do to Liz?" He said infuriated.  
  
"Nothin', man. Loosen up, here have a drink." He gave Michael his drink.  
  
Michael threw the drink across the room, "You think this is a game?"  
  
"Damn boy, calm down!" Anthony laughed, completely wasted.  
  
"He's no good to us high and wasted you guys. Let's try Kyle." Maria suggested.  
  
"No good, look." Max pointed to Kyle. Who was held up by four huge jocks as he chugged from a beer bong.  
  
***  
  
Public Announcement – Mamasita played deafening loud and thumped every right part of Liz's body. She rocked and swayed either way, knowing that she had the attention of all the guys in the room. She spotted the guy named Keith, whom she had spoken to earlier and winked, making him to move her way.  
  
"C'mon mamasita, let's see whatcha got." His hands sliding up and down her hips.  
  
"Can you handle this?" Liz led him out to the dance floor.  
  
Liz knew just how to get this boy all worked up hot and heavy, but she played it cool first, grinding her hips in him and rubbing up against him in all the right places, his hands searched her body. She liked knowing just how much he wanted her. Mostly because the song was almost over and she would be leaving him alone in her dust in a couple of seconds, slack jawed and wanting more.  
  
"Bye." Liz walked off pleased.  
  
"You are so mean." Carter replied to Liz.  
  
"Yea, what of it?" Liz snubbed. "I'll dance with you later aight?" She smiled, sliding an innocent finger down his cheek.  
  
He nodded and smiled. "See ya then."  
  
Walking off like a runway model her wrist was taken and pulled towards the karaoke machine.  
  
"GO LIZ!" The crowd of familiar Sac people cheered her on.  
  
She hadn't done this in weeks! It felt like AGES!!! But who she to deny her crowd?  
  
She stepped up and grabbed the mike from whoever the hell was singing last, "Thanks baby cakes." She winked. "This song is for my Miguel, it's over baby but… I still love you…"  
  
"Think you gotta keep me iced, you don't  
  
Think I'm gonna spend your cash, I won't  
  
Even if you were broke  
  
My love don't cost a thing  
  
Think I wanna drive your Benz, I don't  
  
Think I wanna floss, I got my own  
  
Even if you were broke  
  
My love don't cost a thing  
  
When you rolled up in the Escalade  
  
Saw the dub you gave to the valet  
  
Knew that it was game when you looked at me  
  
Pullin' up your sleeve so I could see the Rollie bling  
  
Saw you later in the corner booth  
  
Raising up a toast so I would notice you  
  
But you're hard to miss, think you outta know  
  
Doesn't matter if you're ballin out of control  
  
All that matters is that you treat me right  
  
Give me all the things I need that money can't buy  
  
Yea  
  
Think you gotta keep me iced you don't  
  
Think I'm gonna spend your cash I won't  
  
Even if you were broke  
  
My love don't cost a thing  
  
Think I wanna drive your Benz, I don't  
  
Think I wanna floss, I got my own  
  
Even if you were broke  
  
My love don't cost a thing  
  
When I took a chance, thought you'd understand  
  
Baby credit cards, aren't romance  
  
Still you're tryin to buy, what's already yours  
  
What I need from you is not available in stores  
  
Seen a side of you, that I really feel  
  
You're doing way too much, never keep it real  
  
If it doesn't change, gotta hit the road  
  
Now I'm leaving, where's my keys? I've got to go  
  
All that matters is that you treat me right  
  
Give me all the things I need that money can't buy  
  
Yea  
  
Think you gotta keep me iced you don't  
  
Think I'm gonna spend your cash, I won't  
  
Even if you were broke  
  
My love don't cost a thing  
  
Think I wanna drive your Benz, I don't  
  
Think I wanna floss, I got my own  
  
Even if you were broke  
  
My love don't cost a thing  
  
A thing…  
  
A thing…  
  
A thing…  
  
Yea, yea, yeaaa  
  
You think the money that you make  
  
Can substitute the time you take  
  
To get the keys into my heart  
  
Think you can win my heart  
  
Don't know what's in my heart  
  
I think you need to take sometime  
  
To show me that your love is true  
  
There's more than dollar signs in you  
  
Then you can win my heart  
  
And get what's in my heart  
  
Think you gotta keep me iced, you don't  
  
Think I'm gonna spend your cash, I won't  
  
Even if you were broke  
  
My love don't cost a thing  
  
Think I wanna drive your Benz, I don't  
  
Think I wanna floss, I got my own  
  
Even if you were broke  
  
My love don't cost a thing  
  
Think I wanna drive your Benz, I don't  
  
Think I wanna floss, I got my own  
  
Even if you were broke  
  
My love don't cost a thing  
  
Think you gotta keep me iced, you don't  
  
Think I'm gonna spend your cash, I won't  
  
Even if you were broke  
  
My love don't cost a thing  
  
Think I wanna drive your Benz, I don't  
  
Think I wanna floss, I got my own  
  
Even if you were broke  
  
My love don't cost a thing…"  
  
(Love Don't Cost A Thing [#1], by, Jennifer Lopez – J LO)  
  
Singing in front of everyone once again after such a long time she felt free and spirited, would living in Roswell take away such freedom?  
  
***  
  
"Was that Liz?" Maria gasp in disbelief, "She was GREAT!" Maria shouted  
  
"Yea, I didn't think she had it in her." Michael snorted.  
  
"How come we're all learning things in one day about Liz, than in the past couple of weeks?" Max asked curious.  
  
"And what was that I love you crap about that creep Miguel?" Maria added.  
  
"But she did say that it was over." Michael was fast to reply.  
  
"I have to talk to her." Max said making his way past people he never seen before in his life and getting closer to Liz.  
  
***  
  
"It's not over baby." Miguel pleaded in Liz's ear as the DJ spinned a record around and placed it on the stereo. Missy Elliot's - Get Your Freak On playing in their ears.  
  
"It is." She pushed him away gently.  
  
"No. It's, NOT." He held her wrists rough.  
  
"Stop it." Liz tried to pull away.  
  
"I will NOT lose my princess to a broke down palace king like Max." He sneered, "Great. Here he comes." He rolled his eyes and held Liz possessively.  
  
"Liz." Max replied coming into view.  
  
"Max." Liz whispered.  
  
"Leave us little boy." Miguel laughed, "This is wayyy out of your league."  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"Do you really want history to repeat itself Zan?" Miguel said to him.  
  
Liz still remained in Miguel's arms, somehow under a spell again.  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Max was mystified.  
  
"Always trying to contemplate everything Zan, that was why your kingdom went to crap after Khivar." Miguel laughed. "You were never a take action kind of guy."  
  
"Ethos." Max's memory returned slightly.  
  
"In the flesh, or possession, ya know. I got the whole Linda Blair thing going for me." He joked.  
  
"We fought over her…" Max whispered more to himself than to Miguel, thinking about the fight over Liz, or then named, Arielle.  
  
"And I won…" Miguel grinned.  
  
"NO. You are both wrong… I won." The shadow revealed itself, finally taking shape. Sending people frantically screaming away and both Max and Miguel's skin to crawl with goose flesh.  
  
It was back, and now it wanted to end things once and for all…  
  
  
  
  
  
How'd you like that? REVIEW people! I need reviews!!!!! 


	10. My Stolen Princess

b Author's Note: /b  
  
Sorry about all the html screw ups in bold/italic stuff, I'm not too good at that crap yet...  
  
SOOOO Happy that you all are into my story, I hope that I am not ruining anything for any of you guys.  
  
Okay, So I will begin with the last part of ch.9  
  
CH. 10  
  
My Stolen Princess  
  
"NO. You are both wrong... I won." The shadow revealed itself, finally taking shape. Sending people frantically screaming away and both Max and Miguel's skin to crawl with goose flesh.  
  
Michael, Isabel, and the others were beside Max in seconds, gaping at the sight before them.  
  
The spell cast on Liz was spent and as her lashes fluttered open her eyes screamed for her lids to close as soon as they were allowed to see what horrid sight was in front of her. It was big. No big was an understatement. Whatever the hell was in front of them was HUGE! It was ugly and oozing with purplish green gook. Warts covered its body and bleeding push filled sours oozed out of it's skin and dribbled down its large body. Liz turned and gagged on whatever she had in her stomach. The gagging turned to vomiting as the smell of the creature touched her touch.  
  
"Khivar..." Miguel/Ethos whispered behind Liz.  
  
"Actually..." It spoke, "I'm really Marci."  
  
"WHAT?!" Liz spun around as the creature returned back to normal human appearance.  
  
"I was sent down here for i you /i Liz." She said in a gory tone. "Khivar has been waiting for too long and is tired of Valaundra."  
  
As the words left Marci's mouth Isabel's attention was caught.  
  
"He waited for your return Isabel, you just haven't been listening to your inner self. He wants Liz, his Rebellious Princess, taken away by Zan and stolen Ethos. Liz, my sweet queen Arielle, it is time you returned to the throne you are so rightfully accustomed to." Marci held out a hand for Liz to take.  
  
"If what you say is true... Than why am I here?" Liz asked.  
  
"All questions will be answered once we are home." Marci replied like a robot.  
  
"No." Liz said.  
  
"What?" Marci's voice rose.  
  
"What if I don't want to go back? I don't remember any of what has been told to me with in the past couple days." Liz muttered.  
  
Marci breathed an exasperatedly loud breath and began, "You were Arielle, wife of Khivar. You fell in love with Zan and left for his kingdom. Ethos then fell in love with you and cast a love spell making you his, he stole you away from Zan's palace and the loss of you was so devastating to Zan that his kingdom perished. You must come home Arielle, Khivar has been in agony without you." Marci replied.  
  
"Than what's this talk about Valaundra?" Liz played the role of an uniformed teenager, knowing perfectly well that her whole past was about to come flooding back to her any instant.  
  
"Khivar was infatuated with Valaundra after your loss and since she was Zan's sister he took it as the perfect opportunity for revenge, take away what was dear to Zan as it was to himself." Marci explained mildly annoyed.  
  
"Are you in a rush to leave the planet?" Liz said.  
  
"Yes, I hate it here." Marci shivered.  
  
"That's too bad. Cuz I like it here." Liz smiled.  
  
Max, who had been inconceivably silent the whole time, spoke up; "Liz is not going anywhere with you." He stepped up between Liz and Marci.  
  
"Don't play with me fool." Marci spat.  
  
"Get out." Isabel replied, walking up beside her brother.  
  
"Valaundra... Jealous? That Khivar would so easily toss you aside for Arielle?" Marci teased.  
  
"Funny you should say the word toss." Isabel grinned and tossed Marci against the wall of the front door with a flick of her wrist. "I repeat my command. Get out."  
  
"I may have no power here on earth, but I can show you someone who does, I'll be back." Marci spitefully left Liz's home.  
  
"You okay?" Maria flew to Liz's arms.  
  
"Yea, fine." Liz hugged Maria back, turning to Max, "I know now more than ever how much I love you Max." Liz said to him.  
  
"Me too." He smiled, pulling her into his arms for a kiss.  
  
"Where's Miguel?" Michael replied suspicious.  
  
Max and Liz broke their kiss and pulled slightly apart.  
  
"Right here." Miguel appeared before everyone in a colorful dust/mist and grabbed Liz in his arms, away from Max. "She's mine." He shouted before disappearing in front of everyone in a lighting bright spark.  
  
"LIZ!" Max screamed enraged.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
What the heck should I do next? Help me out people!  
  
E-mail me!: swtlatinakisses@yahoo.com 


	11. Te Amo

b Author's Note: /b  
  
Thanks to all the people who are supporting this story! I totally dedicate this story to you guys!  
  
  
  
  
  
CH. 11  
  
Te Amo  
  
  
  
"When I said that I didn't want any, that meant that I didn't WANT ANY!" Liz screamed and threw her plate of freshly made lasagna across the dinning room of Miguel/Ethos.  
  
"Arielle! Why don't you relax and sit down with me in the living room?" Miguel/Ethos said soothingly to Liz and tried to lead her out.  
  
"NO! I want to leave! I want to be with Max! I hate you! I hate you! I can't even stand to look at you! I-." Miguel/Ethos threw purple dust at her face and all of Liz's angry feeling towards him faded. "Wh-what was I saying?" Liz whispered.  
  
"Nothing of importance Arielle, come with me." He smiled, taking Liz's hands and leading her away.  
  
*  
  
He had to get her back; somehow, someway he was going to get her back. Miguel or Ethos or whatever the hell he wanted to be called was as good as dead as soon as Max got a hold of him. Was Liz really Arielle? She had to be because how else would she have "alien" powers?  
  
Max paced back and forth in a reiterate motion inside of his room until Isabel walked cautiously in and spoke:  
  
"Max? Uh… Michael has an idea and if you would like to know it then I suggest you stop sulking and bring your ass out here and contribute." She told him, closing the door on her way out.  
  
Sighing greatly, Max decided that he actually WAS sulking and that he definitely needed to knock that off right away. Taking a giant step towards the door he was hit with a sudden rush of emotions and knowledge of LIZ.  
  
"MAX!" Isabel screamed watching her brother hit the floor unconscious. "Michael! Get over here! Help me!" Isabel shouted to Michael.  
  
"What is it?" Michael ran to help. "What happened?"  
  
"I-I-I don't know, I was walking back over here to say sorry for snapping at him when he just hit the floor!" Isabel struggled to grasp Max in her arms by herself.  
  
"Here." Michael absorbed Max in arms and carried him over to the bed in 10 times less effort than Isabel had.  
  
"Michae –Oh my god Max!" Maria yelped walking into Max's room. "What happened?"  
  
"We don't know!" Isabel cried, "I just came over here and he fainted, I don't know."  
  
"It's alright Iz, don't panic." Michael looked from Max's tranquil face to Isabel's hysterical one.  
  
"Liz." Max whispered, his first words.  
  
"Max?" Isabel seized his hand.  
  
"Liz? I know where Liz is…" Max replied groggily.  
  
"Where?" Michael was suspicious.  
  
"Miguel has her at his house, or mansion like thing. He's keeping her prisoner with a love spell only she's resisting it. He's planning on taking her back home, as in home–home and we don't have much time." Max explained rising up from his bed and fetching a jacket.  
  
"Max what do you think you are doing? What are you doing? Where did you get all of this how did you get all of this? What the hell happened anyway?" Michael bombarded Max with questions.  
  
"No time! Did you not here me? I said we haven't much time left to save her!" Max yelled.  
  
"Calm down I'm simply being rational here." Michael snapped back.  
  
"I'm doing this for her, te amo, for love." Max ran past Maria by the door and towards his jeep.  
  
"Well c'mon he definitely cannot go by himself, Maria you call me as soon as you get a hold of Alex, Tess and Kyle alright?" Michael ordered, "We'll bring her back." He quickly kissed Maria and was out the door with a trailing Isabel.  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Okay you guys I am so totally stuck… I have absolutely no idea what to do next. For the past couple weeks I've just been re-reading this whole thing and contemplating my next move on this story but I am STUCK. Help me out guys, you're the one's who actually read this stuff… Luv ya! 


	12. ¿Mija Donde Estas?

BA/N: OKAY! I KNOW THIS IS LOOOOONG OVERDUE! Thanks to all of you for reviewing so positively and to my cousin… I'm sorry you're afraid of aliens!!! LOL Why did you write that in the reviews???/B  
  
Ch. 12  
  
¿Mija Donde Estas?  
  
Okay so things were bad. REALLY BAD. But who was Miguel kidding? When had thrown that damn powder like dust in Liz's face she was changed into some kind of happy state of consciousness. What the hell was that stuff anyways? Crack? Had that bastard thrown CRACK in her face?!  
  
Get a grip Liz. Calmate por favor por vida amor. Liz chanted inside to herself.  
  
She needed a plan. She needed a semi and a couple sticks of dynamite is what she needed but since that wasn't conveniently available at the moment, she was back to the drawing board. Man did this suck! Liz paced her severely old-fashioned room and looked down at her dress in disgust.  
  
What the hell was this?  
  
It was a dark slimming black dress with golden streaks running across the front and wrapping around to the back like sparkling snakes. The neckline was breathtakingly low and exposed the sides of her breasts. It seamed to hug her every curve and Liz gasp at the sight she saw in the mirror.  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
Liz never in her entire seventeen years of living felt so sexy and foxy. She never even considered herself halfway decent to be seen in public! But somehow, someway Miguel had done some kind of voodoo magic to make her look… Pleasurable.  
  
But in this attempt at making Liz beautiful… it was a low blow. Miguel/Ethos –whatever the hell he was called, Miguel knew how insecure Liz was about herself so he must have done this as some kind of attempt to get on her good side.  
  
It was Just like Miguel, always trying to buy her love.  
  
Did she not just sing him the overplayed J.Lo. Song?!  
  
"Arielle?" A sweet child-like voice called from Liz's bedroom/prison door.  
  
Liz spun in her tracks.  
  
"Did I frighten you?" The child flinched, her sweet dark brown eyes trembling.  
  
How had she gotten in?  
  
"No. I'm sorry sweetie, but did I scare YOU?" Liz asked taking a step forward.  
  
The child held back by the door in frozen silence.  
  
"What's your name mija?" Liz smiled, kneeling down to the ringlet curled brunette with deep brown soulful eyes like…  
  
Max?  
  
*  
  
So they were driving god knew where but Michael knew for sure that Max was ready to lose it. So Michael kept his face straight and his thoughts to himself.  
  
Michael stole a dangerously brave glance at Max.  
  
And WHOA! –Okay he was caught! He was definitely caught in the act and Max was now shooting disloyal daggers his way.  
  
Michael was more than just kicking himself for looking at Max.  
  
"I know you don't believe me when I say I know where Liz is but frankly I don't give a sh-."  
  
"No-no. I believe you. No need for the colorful exchange of words to prove a point." Michael backed off from his place in the back seat.  
  
"Gosh Max where the HELL are we going?!" Isabel complained.  
  
"SOMEWHERE okay! God Isabel I really could do without your shit right now!" Max yelled.  
  
"Same here Max! You know, there are people here Iother/I than Iyou/I that care about Liz's well being too!"  
  
"Hold it here! CALM DOWN!" Michael tried to stop the two from blood shed.  
  
"Max watch the road! Geez! Do you want us to make it there alive or dead?!" Isabel ignored Michael and continued to attack Max verbally unsympathetic.  
  
"There are worse things than being dead." Max mumbled under his breath.  
  
"I heard that." Isabel scowled.  
  
"So does Miguel even live in New Mexico?" Michael attempted to stir things in another direction, with no success of course.  
  
"You now what Max? You're so self righteous!" The Ice-Queen Isabel struck again.  
  
"Isabel PLEASE!" Michael shouted, "Max is under a lot of pressure right now and doesn't need any of your negative energy." Michael scolded.  
  
"What are you? My kindergarten teacher?" Isabel chewed Michael out.  
  
"Yea?" Max looked at Michael through his rearview mirror.  
  
"Well at least you two agree on something." Michael mumbled.  
  
"I heard that." Isabel teased.  
  
*  
  
"So mija where's your mama?" Liz smiled at the child.  
  
"She doesn't want me anymore. So I stay with Ethos." She replied just above a whisper.  
  
"No mija, I'm sure that that's not true. I'm sure your mommy loves you very much." Liz winked.  
  
"I have to go now. Ethos knows I'm in here. Good bye Arielle…" The little girl turned, "You look very pretty." She whispered to Liz before leaving.  
  
Liz heard the click of a lock being secured. Shit the little skeeza had locked her in there! And Liz thought that the girl was sweet! Sheesh shows how much America's children have been corrupt to inappropriate morals!  
  
Okay so there were two things about this trick daddy Ethos character that Liz knew for sure:  
  
1.) He was a jerk.  
  
2.) He was a jerk.  
  
3.) And… He was a jerk.  
  
4.) Did she mention that he was jerk?  
  
5.) He wasn't really Miguel, he was just using Miguel's body.  
  
6.) He was taking care of the little girl (who Liz had somehow forgotten to ask for a name)  
  
7.) He was a REALLY horrible decorator.  
  
8.) He was the one person at this moment that Liz REALLY wanted to knee in the groin right now!!!!  
  
9.) He was annoying.  
  
10.) And last but certainly not the least… He was shady.  
  
Okay that's was about it for now. You may return to regularly scheduled programs…  
  
*  
  
Didn't they understand? Were they brain dead or deaf? HELLO? Major problem in the Liz department, assistance is greatly appreciated as is needed! Maria wanted to scream. And yet she didn't, she remained silent as she, Alex and Tess helped Kyle get from the bathroom of his room to Maria's Bold faithful!/B trusty maroon Jetta.  
  
Gosh she had never seen a guy puke so much in her entire life! It was like Kyle could fill the gap in between the Grand Canyon with all the junk that came spewing out of his mouth in such large quantities. Exactly on much had he consumed in an attempt to become Beer Bong King? Oh but Tess was jus laughing it up big time.  
  
Alex on the other hand looked as if he didn't know whether to barf himself or runaway from the scene all together.  
  
BIT. WAS. THAT. GROSS./B  
  
Tess had just waved her hand over Kyle's clothes when she turned to Maria and said, "So what now?"  
  
Like Maria had a clue. "Uh, Michael said to wait for him at the house… Your house." Maria answered turning around to face the steering wheel and starting the car she then yelled over her shoulder, "If he so much as burps in this car I swear I'll-."  
  
"No need Maria. I get it." Tess held up a hand.  
  
"Good, " Maria put the car into drive, "You okay Alex?" She asked worried.  
  
"Fine and dandy now that chooga machine over there is finished spewing." Alex replied holding his stomach and grimacing.  
  
*  
  
"Her name was Lola… She was a showgirl, with something feathers in her hair, and her dress cut down to there, c'mon everybody now!!! Coca, coca cabana!" Liz sang at the top of her lungs. Man was she bored!  
  
She Ihad/I to get the fuck out of here or she'd go completely insane dammit!  
  
Get a grip Liz… Get a fricken grip. Liz thought. So the little twerp was probably long gone by now and Liz was still in this tight dress and stuck all alone. She had absolutely nothing to do!  
  
"OOPS I DID IT AGAIN!" Liz sang louder than before. MAN! Why wasn't anyone coming to tell her to shut it? Any kind of conversation would be greatly appreciated. "I PLAYED WITH YOUR HEART! GOT LOST IN THE GAME!" Still nothing... "OH BABY, BABY OOPS YOU THINK I'M IN LOVE! THAT I'M SENT FROM ABUUU-AH-OVE! I'M NOT THAT INNOCENT!!!!!!!" Liz screamed at the top of her lungs. Trying her best to be loud, obnoxious and annoying. But it still was not working! What was it going to take to get some attention around here? Blood sacrifice?  
  
By the third verse of *NSYNC's "Bye, Bye, Bye" Liz had given up.  
  
How long had she been in this room anyways? 2? 3 hours? Was she ever going to escape this hellhole? That's it! It was most definitely time for Liz Ramirez to take action.  
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures!" Liz thought aloud.  
  
She scanned the room for anything useful.  
  
Hmmm lets see… A desk with pens and paper, she stuck some of this in her pockets. A large canopy bed with white soft sheets. The hardwood floor, and some candles without matches or anything to light them with. Oh yea! And some books that were ancient and grotesquely dusty. A long tall window… Wait a minute! Windows BDUH!!!/B A window! How many times had she snuck out her own window back at home in Sac to be out late with Miguel!  
  
But IEthos/I didn't know this… What a dumbass! 


End file.
